Stars Come Out At Night
by LittleBitOfWonder
Summary: (Edward Mordrake x OC, AU) Edward Mordrake has the week of Halloween to kill a freak to take with him, but something in Jupiter is moving him to stay. So when he meets Daniella, Gloria Mott's overlooked daughter who resembles his former love when he was still human, Edward is torn on whether or not he should kill a freak and leave...or kill Daniella and take her with him.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

19th Century, England

"Edward?" Edward jumped at the sound of her soft voice, startling him. He slid away from he grand piano, turning to the large mirror on the wall. Quickly, he combed his messy hair back with hi hand, cringing as he reached It's forehead.

"Beatrice?" He quickly glanced at the mirror, biting his lip as he turned sideways. When It wouldn't be visible in the dimness of the library room, he nodded to himself before going to the library's lobby.

"Lady Beatrice." He smiled warmly at her as he strode towards her and held her soft hands in his, taking the hand with the Mordrake family ring—now Beatrice's engagement ring—and kissing the back of her hand. "Did the music lead you to me, my darling?"

"You weren't in the ballroom, and Spencer said you weren't in your father's study with the other gentlemen so I figured…" She trailed, smiling the sweet, less-than-demure smile she always wore when with him.

Even in the dim library, Beatrice's smile could enchant him. _She is an Ashbury through and through, _his parents would say, and growing up, Edward began to understand what that meant. She had the dark brown hair and blue-green eyes her brother Spencer, her father Charles, and all the Ashbury descendants had—everything but her smile; that was Beatrice's alone.

Edward leaned forward, brushing his lips lightly against hers. The Ashburys were protective of their daughter, and his parents were riding on this chance—this once chance—to unite with the Ashburys, and he would be in trouble if they were caught kissing before the wedding, even if they had practiced kissing together as young children. He wondered if he would have been the Ashburys' choice if they knew about It.

Beatrice responded by leaning forward, and they were locked in a passionate kiss. Edward wrapped her in a gentle embrace, nudging her closer to him. Her hands pressed against his shoulders, and for a moment Edward wasn't sure if she was pushing him away or pulling him closer.

It was no doubt that Edward loved Beatrice Elizabeth Ashbury—or as she would be named in a fortnight, Beatrice Ashbury-Mordrake. It was like a dream—he was marrying the girl he loved, the girl who had grown up alongside him. The Mordrakes and the Ashburys were great noble families, and it was a blessing that the eldest of the Mordrake heirs was agreed to marry the eldest daughter of the Ashburys that was still unmarried—and it just happened to be the two. They didn't care it was arranged. They loved each other, and they were more than happy to unite both their families.

Now all he had to do was find out the best way to tell Beatrice the truth.

Edward broke off their lock. "Come with me, my love."

He pulled her and walked by her side, careful not to walk ahead lest she see It. They passed the grand piano, and Beatrice looked at him quizzically when they passed.

"Where are we going?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" He grinned. He led her down a maze of shelves and tables until they reached the entrance to the balcony.

"Look" He said as he opened the doors. "Out by the Abbey over there."

She peered to see what he was pointing at. "That construction over there?"

"Yes, my darling."

"What is it?" She asked, trying to seem disinterested.

He grabbed her by the waist from behind, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Our manor."

Beatrice paused. "Our _what_?"

"You heard me, my dear." He smiled. "It's my surprise wedding present to you."

She turned around and gasped. "You've been giving me so many wedding presents, Edward."

"Because no present can ever amount how much I love you, my dearest." He smiled at Beatrice's speechlessness. "I believe the words you are looking for are 'thank you, my love'?

Beatrice opened her mouth to retort, but Edward broke her of. "…which is why, I also have this…"

Edward pulled the chain from his coat pocket, pulling out the most beautiful necklace with a blue diamond pendant.

"It was my grandmother's, and now…"

He made a twirling signal with his hand and Beatrice obediently turned back to face the building site of their upcoming new manor. _I love him, _Beatrice thought, thinking of the unfortunate, loveless marriages her older sisters are stuck in. She was different—she may be marrying for her family like they did, but she was also marrying for love. _I know we'll be so happy together._

Edward carefully put the necklace around his betrothed's neck, tapping her on the shoulder when he was done. "Father said I should show it to you in front of the guests, but they're not the ones I'm marrying.

"Beatrice, sweet Beatrice," Edward began. _This is it, _he thought. "I love you so very much, and I would never try to hurt you."

Tears were welling up in her blue-green eyes. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing." Edward smiled. "For I have much to tell you."

_Pretty, _It whispered. _I'd bite her pretty neck red until it poured._

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, you vile creature. _Edward thought. _She is mine, and you will never hurt her._

_I have what you have, Edward. _It spoke back. _Including her. _

"SHUT U—" Edward yelled, biting his tongue too late.

_Are you going to tell her, or do you plan on looking like a fool, Edward?_

"Edward…" Beatrice started, the fear in her eyes.

Edward sighed, knowing what he must do—there was no escaping it. He muttered a small sorry before he turned around, lifting his long hair to reveal the face behind his own.

He cringed, waiting for the cry or scream or the declaration of their betrothal null. But all he heard was a loud gasp…and then nothing. When he turned back to Beatrice, she looked as horrified as he expected, but there was something calm and calculating about her look.

"Bea…" He began, but she raised a hand.

"Edward, ever since you were young, you've had long hair. Are your parents hiding this?" She asked nervously.

He couldn't lie—his silence was the biggest lie. "Yes."

She looked at him critically, but she sighed deeply, as though she were resigned to it. "Okay. Thank you for telling me."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Beatrice…"

"Edward, I love you." She smiled past the tears. "I love you, and I'd rather marry you knowing you have a…well…than being kept in the dark until the last possible moment."

And then he felt free. He had never loved anyone more than he loved her that moment. "Really?"

"Yes, Edward." She smiled. "I'd love you if you weren't a Mordrake, I'd love you if you weren't a Lord, I'd love you even if we'd elope to the mountains and live like commoners. It's you and I, forever. Alright?"

He loved her—that was a certainty. He smiled, leaning in to kiss her, ignoring the gasps down below the balcony.

Now all he had to do was tell her that It could talk too.

But alas, he'd never get the chance. After It found out about Edward's impending marriage to Beatrice Ashbury, it began filling Edward's head with images of Beatrice's death in the worst ways possible, driving him insane. Edward Mordrake was sent to an asylum by his family, a few days before his impending marriage. Months later, he escaped after he believed to have smothered It to death, hoping to return to Beatrice as normal as possible, only to find out that Beatrice Ashbury-Kingsley, forced to marry Theodore Kingsley, died of sadness.

A few days later, Edward was on a train surrounded with freaks—he was one of them now.

_Cheer up, mate, _It whispered. _She probably died without the cleaver. _


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_Elsa Mars, the ring leader._

_Ethel Darling, the bearded lady—obviously not her._

_Jimmy Darling, the young man with three fingers._

_The pinheads._

_Eve—I already have a giant, so probably not._

_Ma Petite._

_Paul._

_Desiree Dupree._

_Wendell Torredo._

_Maggie—that con artist?—well, she _is _one of them now._

It had been so much easier with the last few, so Edward wondered why he couldn't decide—even It wasn't sure about who to pick. He decided to be merciful and take Ethel—she was close to death anyway, it was practically mercy—and was surprised when It said she wasn't the one.

"IF NOT ANY, THEN WHO?" He yelled at it, but for the first time, It stayed quiet.

Edward calmed himself down. The forest at the outskirts of Jupiter, Florida, was very relaxing in the cool afternoon, and reminded him of the forests where he and Beatrice used to hunt and—_no, _he stopped himself from reminiscing. _She's gone. This is my life now._

Why must he always reminisce every time they were summoned?

He knew the answer to that: it was the only time he felt human.

Or at least, as human he could possibly be.

_Up…there…_it whispered. Edward looked up and saw the hills where the wealthy residents of Jupiter resided. "I'm Edward Mordrake, not Death, you imbecile." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not claiming a resident, I'm claiming one of Fraulein Elsa's."

But It would not be ignored. _Look…closer…feel it…_

Edward pursed his lips, focusing on the hills. And then he felt it.

It was like a magnet, but even stronger. It was moving along the hills, swerving until it stopped just at the mansion on the highest hill. Of all his years and wisdom, he could not explain what it was that was pulling him to that mansion.

_Well, pick a Freak and be on with it. _It said hoarsely, menacingly. _We must return by the end of Halloween's Week._

"I know," Edward said dryly. "But I must know what is there…what is pulling towards me to the hills."

_And? The moment you pick someone, you must return._

"Shut up!" Edward yelled. "I know that! But I haven't picked anyone yet, have I?"

It did not reply, but Edward could feel It was either grinning widely that it pulled at the scalp they both shared, or was merely baring its teeth for some reason. He didn't care—he was doomed to live with the demon behind his face for eternity, and after a few centuries, the annoyance was almost replaced with hatred and dislike.

Edward started for the hills, bringing along his cane and the demon he had no choice to bring.

_The Mott Mansion, _It spoke as they walked, the green mist appearing and the grass dying at their feet. _You'll want to look for the Mott Mansion when we get there._

~0~0~0~


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you're having a great Halloween! With S04E04 out (Edward Mordrake Part II), I'd just like to say that my AU will somewhat stray from the story line, but will coincide quite a bit. Depending on how the writers will write the next episodes of Freak Show (don't wanna mention any spoilers) the ending may differ from the real thing. Have a Spooktacular day! ~Jen**

Chapter 2

"Daniella, what did I just tell you?" Dora Brown said sternly as she walked into Daniella Mott's room. "Your mother's been expecting you in the country club the past hour already."

"I want to unpack first, Dora." Daniella said stubbornly, taking another dress from her luggage and placing it on a hanger. "It's not going to unpack itself."

"I'll do it." Dora snapped as she snatched another dress from Daniella's hands. "You went to London, baby girl, not a sweatshop."

"And you work for my mother, Dora, not me." She said stubbornly, thinking of every reason to not head down to the country club. But of course, Gloria Mott always got what she want-except grandchildren, though Daniella was sure she was trying to force her brother for that—and meeting her mother and her pretentious friends and shallow daughters in the club was inevitable.

_I work for Miss Gloria. _She could smell Dandy, imagining a part from the twins' drive from the train station to the mansion including Dandy's rants about their maid. _Why couldn't Miss Gloria send that brat to England, and not Danie? _She was sometimes in disbelief herself, thinking about how different these twins were in personality. "I'm not working for you, I'm helping you." She said firmly, blocking Daniella's way. "Get. In. Your. Buick…NOW."

Dora quickly reached in her pocket and tossed the keys to her. Daniella groaned, glanced at the mirror, straightening her blue polka dotted dress, before going. "I miss you too, Dora."

"I miss you too, child." Dora replied warmly. _If only Dandy were more like his sister…wouldn't have to be scraping cat brains off the ground every week. _"Danie…"

Daniella turned around, her brown, wavy hair flipping behind. "Yes?"

"Now that you're back…" Dora started uneasily. "…take care of your brother."

Daniella didn't need to be reminded. That hour drive from the train station to the Mott Mansion was enough time to realize what a spoiled brat Dandy had become. _No wonder he's not married yet. _"I will." She smiled before leaving the room.

"Right," Dora muttered, opening Daniella's luggage. "You take care of yourself, too, baby doll."

~0~0~0~

"Where do you think you're going?" Dandy called out haughtily from his playroom as Daniella passed by. "Mother said we're not supposed to leave the house unless she says so."

_Speak for yourself. _"Mother said I'm to meet her in the country club. Will you be joining us?"

"Hell no." He sounded disgusted. "It's boring, mother is just going to make me go out with another one of her girlfriends' daughters."

"Are they really that bad in Jupiter?" She asked, amused, knowing very well it was the other way around.

"Terrible, Danie." Dandy groaned. "They're just so...boring. And besides, I can't go—I'm being entertained."

Daniella opened the door to see her twin brother on the floor, playing with his puppets, beside the dirtiest clown she had ever seen. He had a white clown suit and had pale white make-up, but her outfit looked dirty with dust and smudges and his make-up was smudged that it looked like blood pouring down his hat and lips. _But then again, if he's playing with Dandy, I guess I'd pick a bad day to wear white too._

"This is Mr. Clown, mother bought him for me." He said smugly, as though she, his educated twenty-one year old twin sister, was jealous of a man their mother paid to keep him company. _At least I don't pay people to hang out with me. _"Say hello, Mr. Clown. This is Daniella, my twin sister."

The clown stood up and bowed low before Daniella. Feeling sorry for the guy who was paid to like my brother, she kept the pretense and bowed, clutching the hems of her skirt like a princess curtseying.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled politely and held out her hand. The Clown shook it slowly, his hand big and sticky but otherwise gave her a warm feeling. Behind the mask that covered his lips, it looked like he was smiling. She reminded herself to get the guy better, darker-colored suits if he stuck long enough for Christmas. "Your silence is utterly provocative." She said dryly.

"Told you," Dandy smirked at the clown, who sat and continued bouncing a puppet on the floor. He turned back to his sister. "Oh, and something I forgot—since you're going out anyway, pick up your costume in Mrs. Flowers' shop in town."

"My costume?" She asked.

"Uhh, duh," He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "For tonight's Halloween Ball."

"What ball?" Daniella asked. "I just got here."

"Mother's hold a ball here later—look, just get your princess costume at the tailor's before you go to the club, alright?"

"What's your problem?" Daniella asked, noting Dandy's unusual—well, unusually unusual—demeanor.

"I swear if I get another cowboy costume Daniella, mommy's gonna regret it." He pouted. "Don't you ever get tired of the princess thing?"

_Last year, I was an abandoned college student in a foreign country last year. Would it kill you to remind our mother that she popped out two kids on the birthing table? _"Not really. Is that all?"

The clown grew bored and began walking around the room. "No, it's not just that. I'm not dumb, Daniella," _are you sure about that? _"but guess who mother invited: the Pendletons, the Waylands, the Smithsons? This ball is just another attempt at getting me to settle down with some cow."

"You? And Lucy Pendleton?" Daniella asked dubiously. There was no way mother would do that. The Pendletons were a respectable family, but she knew her mother well enough that she would take no chances on her grandchild, and Lucy Pendleton did look like a cow. "I don't think mom would settle for her and you."

"But she is," He stressed. "I saw the list a few days ago: Johnsons, Sapphires, Fairchilds, Theodores—"

"The Fairchilds don't have a daughter." Daniella broke him off. Behind her, she could see in her peripheral the clown jumping. "Five minutes, Mr. Clown, my brother and I are talking."

"Sure they do," Dandy wailed. "That girl with the nose problem."

"Nicole Fairchild?" Daniella asked, and he nodded. "Dandy, she's already married."

"Then why are they _invited_?" He asked as though she could fix it, but she shrugged. _Nicole's married, her younger sister's dating the Langdon guy, and she has no other sister, only…_

_Oh fuck._

"It's not a trap for you, Dandy." She said tensely. _So this is what Dandy feels like—and to think mother promised the subject would be dropped when I left for college._ "The Fairchilds don't have eligible daughters…they have a son. This is _my _trap."

Dandy took a while to comprehend, but when he did, he roared in laughter, his clown mimicking his actions.

"Shut up, shut up, shut uuuuup." She stomped her foot, the room making her feel like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Oh my god—you thought four years in London would protect you? No way are you going to avoid this!" Dandy screeched. "Good luck with that, Danie."

Daniella stormed out the room, throwing a pillow at her brother on the way out. She caught a glimpse of the clown suppressing a laugh under his mask, and she walked out to the garage and drove out the mansion as fast as she could, fighting the urge to drive off the cliff. It wasn't fair—her mother promised she'd drop the issue of Daniella's love life when she went to college. She wasn't against marriage, she was against her mother controlling her decision on whom to marry—she was going to marry for love, not the boy next door because her mother found it convenient.

And besides, this was _her _life, and if her mother thought she was going to control how she was going to spend it, she was deadly wrong.

Now if only she had the guts to tell _that _to her mother.


	4. Chapter 3

Playlist: Animals – Maroon 5

CHAPTER 3

"Oooh, you look just like me during my cotillion." Gloria Mott gushed at her daughter as the seamstresses fixed the details of the skirt behind Daniella. "But of course, a Halloween debut is a bit unordinary."

"I didn't ask for this _debut_ mother," Daniella said stubbornly, looking at her mother, dressed as an overly-conservative Cleopatra, at the mirror. "Does this dress have to be so frilly?"

Gloria sighed, still confused about her daughter. Gloria was never this frumpy as a young woman—the daughter of generations upon generations of aristocratic blood, she had no room to be a drab. She married by the age of twenty to Daniel Mott, whose ancestor was cousin to Queen Jane Seymour ages ago—surely Daniella can do better than a life of spinsterhood?

The dress was beautiful, even if Daniella didn't think so. It was a frilly, light blue dress a Victorian princess would wear, with layers upon layers giving it a regal elegance. Dora fixed Daniella's wavy brown hair, pinning it beautifully below the tiara. "Every girl has a time to stand out—it's your turn, dear." Gloria smiled warmly. She stood next to her on the podium, staring at their reflections. "You are going to have a wonderful time, Daniella. Who knows, you may find a young man who catches your fancy."

_How subtle. _Daniella thought. She couldn't wait for this night to get over. "Right, mother. But remember what we talked about…"

"I'm not _forcing _you anything, deary." Gloria said defensively. "It's merely to debut your return to Jupiter. I'm not going to force you anywhere—you just enjoy your night and make friends."

"Okay, mother." Daniella smiled at her mother through the mirror, and she beamed back. "See dear, you look so beautiful when you smile. Party starts in a while, so you better be downstairs in fifteen minutes."

The ladies and her mother left her room, leaving her alone in silence. Outside her window, Daniella could see the cars lining up to the Mott Mansion. Dandy went out who-knows-where an hour ago, and she was left to battle her mother's unwanted attention alone.

She opened her box of jewelries—if she was going to dress up, she wanted something about it to be herself and not just her mother's choice. She picked up the necklace from her British grandmother, its blue contrasting quite well with the blue of her dress, and wore it, keeping it under her dress in case her mother was against this little change—the feeling of rebellion was enough for her.

Daniella heard the tap on the door, and knew it was time to go downstairs. Sighing, she prayed for the night to go by quickly before.

The first thing Daniella thought as every person watched her descend the stairs was: Why are none of them wearing costumes? But as she got closer, she realized that they were, but they were really boring costumes. Most of them were princes, dressed in suits—most of them black—and their accessories varying. A lot of them dressed like TV and movie characters, and took a while to understand who they were. The older ladies of upper Jupiter society dressed in their favorite celebrities or TV characters. As Dandy predicted, every girl her age was a princess, but none of them going the extravagance her mother did that they merely looked like girls in pretty dresses.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am so glad to introduce to you my daughter, Daniella, who has returned home from her four-year adventure in London." Gloria announced from the last stair of their mansion's grand staircase. "I hope you'll all re-introduce yourselves and make her feel very much at home."

Gloria glanced to the side where most of the young bachelors were staring at Daniella, smiling broadly at her. Daniella smiled politely, turning around the room, hoping to remember any face there—obviously her mother didn't bother inviting her own friends who didn't have older brothers. None of them were there.

_This is going to be a long night_, Daniella thought through her smile.

"Now, if we could adjourn to the ballroom, the party can begin!" Gloria announced grandly. The guests clapped before making their way to the open doors of the ballroom. Gloria turned to her daughter. "You can handle being on your own, can you Daniella?" She pulled a stray hair on Daniella's face, causing her to whimper. "Enjoy the party dear, do try to make friends, alright?" Daniella smiled in reply, and Gloria turned to lead her guests to the party.

That was when, all alone, Daniella saw him. While all the others turned to the room on their right, he still stood there, facing ahead, as if he were staring at, well, her. Daniella turned and met his blue eyes. He was not that much older, and dressed like an old Englishman, in a suit much older than the ones the other men were wearing, a large black and red coat, and had a black walking cane. His hair was long and black, the top hat pulled a bit back more than the usual way men wore it in old photographs. But it was his eyes. Daniella could not stop looking at him, who looked like he was in so much pain and was confused as to why he was here.

_It's probably part of the costume, _Daniella thought. _Some old English character from a drama nobody watches anymore. _But deep inside, she knew he looked so pained for it to be method acting with his costume. She didn't recognize him, and tried recalling whether or not he lived in Jupiter before she left.

Daniella bit her lip, oblivious to the fact that nearly half the guests were already starting to party inside the ballroom. She carefully walked down the staircase, careful not to trip in her heels, and saw closer that he really _was _staring intently at her, a mixture of pain, anguish, and something else she couldn't pinpoint.

The young man put a foot forward, and Daniella involuntarily gasped.

"Daniellla?" Her mother's voice rang from the ballroom. "Daniella, are you here?"

Both of them froze. She turned to the guy, who looked back at her, his eyes looking even sadder. Nodding curtly, Daniella turned and walked to the ballroom. She glanced back at the door to see him still standing there, looking at her. _Who is he? _Daniella thought. She inhaled deeply before stepping in the lion's den that was the Halloween Ball, willing herself not to think about the strange attraction she and that young man had.

~0~0~0~

Edward watched the girl enter the party, her dress trailing behind her, along with the face that flooded a lifetime of memories Edward fought hard to keep. The brown hair, the blue-green eyes, the porcelain skin, and that face—it was his past replaying in the present.

"Beatrice." He gasped as she disappeared into the crowd.


	5. Chapter 4

Playlist: Just One Yesterday – Fall Out Boy ft. Foxes

CHAPTER 4

Daniella felt suffocated by the party. How was she ever going to make friends if a gaggle of boys were constantly surrounding her?

"You really don't remember me, Danie?" One of the boys dressed as Beaver Cleaver asked, leaning on the wall with his hand. "We used to go to Jupiter Prep together."

_I went to a boarding school in New York, stupid. _"Really?" She asked innocently. She hated this guy's guts but she knew better than to humiliate him in front of every other guy in Jupiter. "I don't recall."

"Awww, I'm hurt Danie." The guy pouted. "But for identity purposes, let me introduce myself: Michael Langley, of the Jupiter Langleys."

_Introduce yourself like that and you give me every right to not like you on the spot. _Daniella tried not to scowl at his annoying demeanor. "Nice to meet you."

"Daniella, now that you've met Mikey here," Another one of the poorly-costumed gentlemen stood next to Michael, his face a carbon copy to the white upper-class male type. "But I won't believe that you've forgotten me?"

"No, I'm sorry," She smiled in apology.

"Wow, how much tea did those Brits make you drink?" He asked, and the others laughed. "But seriously? You were my first kiss, back when we were five, Jupiter Park? At least remember _that_."

She would if it did. "We did? Oh my why can't I remember?"

"You lost a bet," He said almost too innocently. "I'd love to show you around sometime, maybe to Jupiter Park—you _did _owe me one last kiss."

Daniella could feel the place tense with the other guys wishing they made the first move.

"Hmm, I don't know." She said casually. "It's gonna take a while to get settled back."

The musicians ended their song and she looked at the dance floor and applauded the dancers. Her mother appeared from out of the blue, running towards her, her golden bangles shaking loudly.

"Dear, you should dance the next song." She said loudly, noticing the group of bachelors surrounding her, and smiled in approval. At this rate, Daniella would be married before the year ended. "I requested them to sing a rather new song, so you and the young ladies and gentlemen may enjoy to dancing the next one."

She walked away before Daniella could reply, leaving her with the gentlemen who would hopefully fight to give her her first dance. Daniella suppressed a groan, looking at the bright eyes of Michael, the other guy, and the others. She sighed, resolving to dance with the first person who asked.

Daniella looked at the gentlemen and wondered, after a few seconds, why no one would ask her. She looked at Michael's—he looked fine, but something about him screamed "frozen", like his eyes looked like he was bewildered, but his body acted like he would rather be somewhere else, shifting away from her and crossing his arms.

In fact, the others were doing it too. They looked bored and indifferent, but their eyes were trying to decipher something. Daniella fought a scoff; they'd flirt with her if they could, but wouldn't dance with her in the open—she wondered which one of these princesses were their girlfriends. From the back of the pack, she could see them parting the way, and finally Michael and the other man moved to the sides.

It was the man, his presence so much intense now that he was standing right in front of her, parting his potential competition like they were the Red Sea. His hair had been brushed back, revealing a handsome face that complimented his eyes. Wordlessly, he stared longingly into her eyes before bowing and holding out his hand.

_Who is this guy anyway? _She asked herself, still mesmerized by his deep blue eyes. But since no one wanted to dance with her…

Daniella curtsied and put her hand on top of his. Not letting go of her, the man lead her to the dance floor. Daniella caught a glimpse of her mother, beaming with pride but also uncertainty for the man her daughter chose to dance with. He stopped in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by the other girls and boys.

The singer on the podium signaled to the bandmaster, who tapped his baton.

"Do you dance well?" He asked politely, and she nodded.

The song began. _I've thought of angels, choking on their Halos, get them drunk on rosewater._

The man led gracefully without ever taking his eyes off of hers. Daniella would look down from time to time, and she could feel his strong gaze on her, which made her look.

He twirled her around the room, and Daniella let her guard down as she let herself be lead and at the same time shone in the attention of everyone watching. She was an awesome dancer—competing in dancing competitions in London almost throughout her stay—and both of them danced extremely well together, never having to speak to guide each other or drop their gaze.

_Anything you say can and will be held against you, so I only say my name—It will be held against you._

She felt him pull her closer, his hand behind her back slightly pushing her towards him, the arm on her waist pulling her. Oddly, Daniella felt a sense of safety with him and allowed herself to be drawn closer.

_If heaven's grief brings hell's rain, then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

They gracefully danced, Daniella completely letting go to enjoy the music and the moment. They ended with her twirling and leaning against his side, her heart beating wildly. The whole room was in awe of such a great dancing couple that it took moments for them to process that it was over, and they were followed with a loud round of applause.

"Edward," He said, as serene as he was when they first looked at each other. "Edward Mordrake."

He gave her the faintest of smiles, supporting her by letting her continue to lean on him. "Daniella," She said breathlessly. "Daniella Mott."

"Daniella." He said, savoring the name before bending to kiss her hand. "That was beautiful."

He nearly hated himself for using his own name—had she known the legend, she would have run in fear. He was lucky that she didn't know his story and smiled at him, oblivious to the demon nearby.

_Why should it matter? _It asked. _You have a week before you return. She will mean nothing._

_Fool, _Edward thought, careful not to speak out loud. _As long as I have a week, that's all that matters._

_And then what? _It asked menacingly.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"You stopped dancing." Edward stopped next to Daniella's seat.

"A bit tired." She said shyly, smiling up at him.

"That's because you're in such a stuffy room." He grinned, offering an arm out. "Come."

Daniella smiled and took his arm, and they walked towards the balcony doors. They passed by the table filled with her mother and her friends, where her mother gave Edward a calculating look—she too didn't know who he was.

"You're not from here, are you?" Daniella asked casually.

"No, I live next door." He lied. _The Morgenstern residence, _it said helpfully. "I'm the Morgensterns' mansion—I'm their nephew. I'll be staying the week before I leave."

"I didn't know the Morgensterns were British." She felt his pull, her hand around his arm brushing his muscled body under the fancy suit costume. "Going where, if I may ask?"

"And of course I shall answer a beautiful girl such as yourself." Daniella blushed. "Back to London of course. Your mother mentioned that you were there for four years?"

"Three, actually, not exactly four."

"Ahh, such a shame I did not show you around." He spoke sadly, remembering the memories of Britain, where he could never return until someone performed.

"You seem sad." Daniella pointed out. Edward opened the door for her and the two stepped into the balcony. It overlooked the outskirts of Jupiter, nothing but empty roads and the Freak Show carnival just beyond the dirt road.

"Forgive me, I haven't been back in a long time." He explained dreamily. "You can only imagine what it's like not being home, as you have."

"Well I can't really say that I missed home." She said dryly.

"And why not?" He smiled. "Tell me a bit more about yourself."

"Me?" She asked, surprised. "What about you? Nobody knows who you are."

"I'm not the most outgoing person," He admitted. "but I'd like to hear your story."

"You first." She giggled playfully, her laugh painfully reminding him of Beatrice—everything about her _was _Beatrice. He had no idea how the other world worked (he still had no idea how he would be summoned), and Edward wondered whether or not reincarnations were real, but Daniella was proof that it was.

Something about her made it hard for him to lie to her. "Grew up in a respectable family, a few titles here and there." He started, reminiscing his life before it went wrong. "And then I left the house, making a name of my own, and ended up here—though I will be returning after a week."

"Such a shame I didn't come sooner." She said quietly. "In all honesty, I'm really grateful you were there to dance with me.

"It was my pleasure." Edward turned to her, placing a gentle gloved hand on hers. And he meant it. It told him of those men's filthy minds, imagining dirty things about Daniella. He was only happy to make sure none of them would ever touch her. "You were lovely, Daniella. Now, what about your story?"

"Hmmm, pretty much your story, minus the titles and the _parent_—my dad died when I eight." Daniella said despite herself. She had never opened up to anyone, but with Edward, despite only meeting him that evening, made her feel safe and she found herself opening up that easily.

"I'm sorry," He said squeezed her hand.

"It's fine," She shrugged. "But after that, mother kept spoiling Dandy—have you met my brother yet?"

_The insane one who hangs out with the murderer clown? Yes. _"I've seen him…never really spoken with him."

"Anyway, mother spoiled him—maybe she reminded him of daddy too much or there was no other man to distract herself—but either way, I was sent to boarding schools my whole life, sometimes not even coming home on the holidays."

"But you are a Mott, are you not?" Edward pressed on. "Didn't you argue?"

"Mother liked to say that it was a proper woman's duty to marry and, well, do whatever it is she did with daddy and Dandy." She pursed her lips at the memory.

"One day, I had just about enough. We had this huge argument, and I decided mother would stop controlling my life and moved to London, where grandmother Ellwood lived."

"And you went to college?" He asked.

"Or so mother thinks." She said slyly. _That's definitely Beatrice, _Edward beamed. _She even has Beatrice's smile._

"How so?"

"College was the only way to get mother to let me out." She admitted. "I finished college in two years."

"And the other two years?"

"Dancing, writing, enjoying freedom—Grandmother Ellwood was full of ideas." Daniella smirked, but then it disappeared. "And then she passed away, leaving me everything."

Daniella sighed. "Do you really want to be here?" Edward asked.

"Honestly, I love my mother—and possibly even Dandy—but I can't let go of the fact that I was practically abandoned." She looked back at the door. "You do realize that this whole party is just mother's last resort for grandchildren, right?"

"Now that I remember the pack of wolves I had to save you from…" Edward said, and they both laughed. "Daniella, you're so much better than how you really think you are."

"Really?" She asked disbelievingly. "And you'd know this based on what, the evening we've been together?"

"That, and I can feel that your heart is pure." He took her hand and kissed it, making her blush in the midst of the moonlight. "Oh, my dear, you are but a star in the night sky."

"All stars fade in the morning," She said wittily.

"Only to be outshone by the brightest star of them all, a star whose light sets itself apart from all the other little stars."

"You mean the sun?" Daniella wondered if Edward was really a good Methodist actor or really spoke that way, in metaphors that were so long dead to society. She hoped it was the latter, and found herself edging towards him.

Edward caressed her face, brushing her cheek lightly with a thumb. "Even brighter than the light of heaven itself."

He pulled her closer, closer than they were while they danced. "Are you scared, my dear?"

"No." She said quietly, leaning forward. Edward's lips brushed lightly against hers, and suddenly he remembered Beatrice. Daniella was different, although she looked exactly like her. _Maybe someone even better. _He didn't care that he would probably never see her again after the week. He didn't care about whether or not she was Beatrice's reincarnation. At that moment, he cared only about what was happening, and moved to lean forward.

"What are you doing?" Dandy's voice broke their reverie, and Daniella quickly stepped back.

"What am _I _doing?" Daniella snapped. _Asshole! Why do you always ruin everything? _ "What are _you _doing? I thought you were ditching the party."

"Mr. Clown said tomorrow," He whined. "So now I have to go party and mother told me to dance with a girl or she'll lock my playroom."

"Well what's stopping you?" She said, eyeing his dirty home-made clown costume. While the seamstresses were helping her into her costume, she heard a commotion downstairs that resulted in mother speeding to town to look for a new costume for Dandy and Dora having to clean up Dandy's tantrum. Before she entered the party, Dora rattled on about how Dandy ruined half his clothes for a hideous hand-sewn clown costume. _No upper-class girl is going to dance with you dressed like that._

"Well you're a girl, aren't you?" Dandy grabbed his twin's hand and dragged her back into the party.

Daniella turned back to Edward, obviously sad. "I-I'll see you soon."

"Later, my dear." Edward gave her a thin smile before she was dragged back into the ballroom.

For the rest of the night, Daniella was stuck with her brother, who would rather dance the whole night with his sister than meet any other girl. Not wanting to get into Dandy's tantrums, she stayed and danced, though did not bother trying to dance lively as she did with Edward.

The party ended late at night, and Gloria went to the door to bid goodbye to everyone. She was pleased Dandy arrived, and accepted Daniella mingling only with Edward because she spent the rest of her time with her brother, and lived to evade her mother's rants. As soon as there were no families, Dandy ran from his sister, heading to the playroom.

"I can't imagine how you put up with him." Daniella jumped and was surprised to see Edward still there.

"I thought the Morgensterns left. You stayed." She smiled like she had been given a gift.

"I couldn't leave without saying good-bye." He smiled, taking her in his arms once more. "Besides, you promised you'd look for me again."

"Oh, Edward…" Daniella began.

"Daniella, darling, I want you—a lot." Edward pulled her, inhaling her scent. "Do I have a chance?"

"You're the only one who does." She admitted, pressing against his muscled chest past the layers upon layers of his costume.

"Tomorrow, please." He pleaded. "I want to see you tomorrow."

"Yes," She breathed. "Tomorrow, just go outside the Morgensterns' place and I'll go."

Edward laced his hands in hers. "I can't wait."

"Until then." She smiled. Edward backed away, smiling, and turned to walk out that door, disappearing in a green mist when no one was looking.

It was like there was a reason to be human again. He watched Daniella go to bed, averting his eyes as she dressed up—he wasa gentleman, not a voyeur. It was only when her room was quiet and Daniella sound asleep did Edward realize something was amiss.

_You were quiet today._

_Oh, was I? Well, there was no reason to speak._

_You never have a reason to speak._

It did not speak, and for the first time, Edward felt at peace. He stood at the foot of Daniella's bed. "Good night, my love."

He turned and left.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where are you going?" Gloria entered Daniella's room to find her in her underwear, standing in front of her closet.

"Out." Daniella said curtly, pulling out a green halter sundress. "Meeting someone in town today."

She rushed to her daughter's side. "Is this that young man you were with last night?" She gushed. "Oh, so handsome—lovely costume too, looks like your great-great grandfather. Although, I don't think I've seen him before…"

"He's British, mother." Daniella saw her gasp in silent delight from her mirror. "He lives with the Morgensterns."

"I didn't know the Morgensterns were British," Gloria mused. She casually eyed her daughter's outfit, and suddenly did a double-take. "You're going to town looking like _that_?"

"What's wrong with what I look like?" Daniella scowled. Without another word, her mother rummaged through her closet, judging every dress with that sharp eye of hers before stopping on a dress and smiling. She pulled out Daniella's white cocktail dress. "That? For town?"

"It's still Halloween, Danie," Gloria said as though she were still a child. "I am not going to let you go to town without a different costume—we'll improvise."

"What am I supposed to be in a white dress?" Daniella asked dryly.

"Leave that to me." Gloria tossed her the dress before skipping out the room. "Just put it on and wait here."

Daniella groaned before looking at the dress and putting it on. On the balcony of Daniella's room, Edward leaned, facing the town of Jupiter and away from a half-naked Daniella.

_You're missing out. _It sneered. "Silence, you pervert." Edward said quietly. "I am not as vile as you, I can wait."

_Please. If you could see her, you'd slash her throat so she could return with us. _

"I wouldn't." Edward said firmly. It laughed in disbelief.

He was actually grateful for Daniella's mother, giving him an excuse as to why Daniella would find him still in his "costume". Resisting the urge to turn around, he disappeared from the balcony, reappearing on the gates of the Morgenstern house.

~0~0~0~

"Hi," Daniella smiled as she drove in from of the gate.

"A good morning to you, beautiful." Edward smiled as he entered the car. "The most beautiful angel I've ever seen."

Daniella giggled as Edward kissed her hand. "Nice to know that you didn't turn to a pumpkin in the morning."

"Never with you." He smiled, and for a few moments, Daniella stared dreamily before snapping back into reality.

"Do you want to drive?" She asked politely.

_Oh no. _"Uhh…I can't," Edward stammered. "It's, uh…"

"Oh right, silly of me," Daniella cut him off, fixing the gears of the car and taking off. "I forgot you didn't have a license."

They sped on to the town where everyone was in costume, just as Gloria predicted. Their first stop was at the diner, where they had brunch.

"So…" Daniella began awkwardly. Edward raised an eyebrow, and both of them laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, I really don't know how dating works."

"Then let's make our own way." Edward smiled, reaching across the table to hold her hand. He glanced by the door to stare at one of his coterie members, summoning them to give him what he needs. An instant later, one of the wallets of an unlucky customer was on the side of his chair. He looked at the theatre across the street. "Shall we watch a film later?"

Daniella turned around to look at the cinema. "Sure, I heard the horror movie's good…what are you looking at?"

She caught him looking at her even more intense than the night before. "You look so lovely, Daniella." He smiled. "I can't help it."

Daniella looked down. "It's such a shame you're leaving soon."

"Yes," Edward scowled. "I'll be back when I can, I promise."

_What? _It whispered. _No we're not. Not unless someone performs in Jupiter again next year._

"I hope you can." Daniella said quietly.

After a long silence, Edward knew what he wanted. "Daniella?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about going back to London?" _Where are you going with this, Edward?_

"Not since grandmother died, not really."

He grasped both her hands. "Retreat to London…with me." _But we're not going to London._

"Move to London with you?" Daniella asked, taken aback.

"Yes, Danie, just imagine." Edward said as he clasped both of her hands with his. "You'd be free, and we could do whatever we wanted to do."

It was tempting, Daniella knew. London felt more a home for her than Jupiter ever was ever since her father died. But there was also the logic of everything. "Edward…I don't know."

_She's smart, unlike you. Is this your way of luring her to die? _Edward ignored It and casually banged the back of his head on the wall. "And why not?"

"Why not?" She was both amused and worried about his almost childlike fantasy. "Edward, I only met you last night."

"And we have the rest of our lives to know each other." He said lazily.

"You don't know who I am."

"I know enough to want you, Daniella—you were perfectly fine with telling me your story last night."

"Because I felt safe with you," She explained. "compared to the other guys. Plus, I don't even know who you are."

"Ask me any question you like." He countered. "From now on, ask and you shall have my honest answer."

It sneered, but he ignored It. "And it's not just because we don't know each other well, Edward." Daniella continued. "I'm American—I'm pretty sure there's a lot of paperwork if I'm to move to another country."

Edward sighed, squeezing her hands. "Leave it to me, if you'll go with me by the end of the week."

Once upon a time, Daniella would have gladly left with some stranger to an adventure of the unknown. But she had so much going for her, and leaving would not be easy—especially not now, with her mother, Dandy, her future and…well, that other thing, so she couldn't leave like that.

"Edward…that's such a big decision…" Daniella started.

"Don't say anything," He put a finger in front of her lips to quiet her. "I'm leaving in a week, so I'm not rushing you."

"Thank you." She smiled, still considering the idea of moving. A waitress approached the table.

"Excuse me, Ms. Mott, your mother is on the phone."

She turned to Edward, who flashed her a smile as he nodded, and she went to the phone. As soon as she left, Edward banged his head on the wall. "Never do that again."

_Why, because I'm right? You're going to kill her? _It sounded excited. _Slit her throat until her body goes limp? Or will you poison her drink to give her some color when she joins us?_

"Never speak like that." He said too loudly, catching the attention of a nearby patron. Edward faked a cough and lowered his voice. "Never speak like that again about Daniella."

_You didn't answer my question: Are. You. Going. To. Kill. Her._

In all honesty, Edward didn't know. He wanted Daniella—so much more than anything else. He lost Beatrice before he could return to her, and now that Daniella was at his reach, he wasn't leaving without her. But he knew the only way she _could _go with him was by killing her, otherwise she would just end up with all the others spirits in a different part of the supernatural world. He couldn't stay either, knowing that he would have to kill someone and leave before the week ended.

He looked at the knife he used to cut the delicacy the people called "pancakes". The knife would be too soft and would hurt her if he did try to kill her. He had a dagger in his pocket, the one he used to kill his coterie into his domain, but the thought of even stabbing Daniella…_no, I can't do it._

But he very so much wanted her.

He threw some money on the table and went to Daniella just as she put down the phone. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, mother's just making sure I'm here." She assured him. "She wants to go out but she doesn't want to leave Dandy all alone."

"Then she'll be truly disappointed." Edward noted. "I want to spend the whole day with you."

"Me too," Daniella giggled. "But I can't go out tomorrow."

"Very well," He conceded. "Now, movie?"

They went across the street and saw that it wouldn't start in thirty minutes, and so they walked along the town, watching the children run around houses, trick-or-treating.

"Adorable," Edward noted at a group of toddlers dressed as animals leaving the candy store.

"I know right," Daniella agreed, paying attention to the little piglet at the back keeping up with the others.

"What did you dress up as?" Edward asked, putting her hand on his arm. "When you were a child."

"A princess—every year mother would make sure I was a princess." Daniella said in a bored voice. "Except that one year she was sick and daddy let me go as a princess monster."

"Princess monster?"

"Dandy was a monster the year before that," she explained. "My mother wasn't there to see us off so daddy didn't mind me wearing his old mask."

"Different." Edward said in approval.

"Different is beautiful." She said in defense. "At least, I think it is."

"Of course it is, Daniella."

A group of fairy princesses passed by the two, separating them. One little girl, in a pink fairy princess dress, stopped and looked back to stare at the two. "Are you an angel?" She asked.

"Yes," Edward answered the little girl. "She definitely is an angel."

"Oh."

"Jessie!" The girl's mother approached them, her friend in tow. "Where's your brother?"

"I don't know, mommy." Jessie squeaked. "I don't wanna be near him."

"Honey, he's not going to harm you." The mother's friend spoke up. "Not unless he wants to get beat up by his mama, he's not."

Jessie waved at Daniella and Edward, catching up with her friends at the candy store, only to run back after seeing a clown on the window.

"Mommy!" Jessie wailed. "He's doing it again!"

The mother turned to the store, her face full of anger. The clown stepped out gingerly, following his angry mother.

"I can't believe you're doing this to your sister." She yelled in public. "She's already afraid of clowns and you had to do that!"

Daniella, Edward, and the rest of the Jupiter residents watched them leave, the mother still yelling as they turned the block.

"Is this what happened with you and Dandy?" Edward asked, tugging at her to walk on.

"Yes, but instead mother would tell me that that was what boys did." Daniella pursed her lips at the memory. "Dandy was—is—a real jerk a lot of times."

"Your brother…" Edward started. _The accomplice of the kidnappings, yes, her brother. _"How is he?"

"I'm a bit worried about him, truth be told." She admitted. "Dora said he…kills animals. And not like insect animals, I mean like killing cats and smearing their brains all over the walls."

"Really?" Edward wondered how a girl like her could have a twin like that.

"Yeah, Dora was the one cleaning the messes." She shrugged. "I guess we should go back to the cinema."

They went back to the cinema to watch the horror movie. It was very silent, not whispering anything, and Edward felt Daniella clutch his arm during a scene she found scary. He could smell her rose-scented perfume, as her hair brushed his shoulder. He leaned his head on hers, savoring the moment in the dark. The moment was perfect, and tried not to remember the decision he had to make in less than a week.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"It's getting late." Edward looked at the afternoon sky, the sun starting to go down. They ended up watching two horror movies, and though neither scared him, he enjoyed the feeling of Daniella pulling at him whenever she got scared. "Should we go home now?"

She checked the clock on the dashboard of her car. "Hmm, not yet. I want to go to one more place."

They drove to the outskirts of town, and a feeling of dread entered Edward as they began approaching the Freak Show in the forest. If Daniella went to the Freak Show with him, and the carnies—especially that Ethel, who knew who he was—she would find out who he really was.

He sighed in relief as they passed the dirt drove and onwards into the forest. Daniella stopped the car a bit off the road, and walked towards a clearing, stopping in the middle of a field.

"Where are we?" Edward asked.

"The clearing," Daniella explained. "This was where daddy used to take us camping."

The area was pretty secluded, but Edward could see why she liked the place. In front of them was the sloping part of the hill, and the trees went lower with the terrain, giving them a breathtaking view of the sunset.

"You must really miss your father." Edward said. He was behind her, and he could see her arms tense looking onward into the horizon. "What are you doing?"

She turned around to show that there were tears in her eyes. "The sun is setting." She laughed at her petty reason. "I wish it didn't…I wish this day would be longer."

Edward couldn't resist and wrapped his arms around her wait from behind, embracing her in a moment she would never forget. "Stars come out at night, darling," He whispered in her ear. "And as long as they do, I'll never stop wanting you."

She smiled through the falling tears. "You and your metaphors are confusing."

"I do not mean to be confusing." He kissed her forehead. "It's hard to think of a metaphor for a girl like you: sun or star? You are both and at the same time only one."

Daniella laughed, for the first time with a reason to truly happy to be back home…and possibly the same reason to leave within the week. They lounged at the base of a large oak tree, watching the sun set with their hands entwined and Daniella's head resting on his chest.

"Edward?" Daniella spoke softly.

"Yes, my dear?"

"You promised you would answer any of my questions…"

"Yes…"

"Edward, have you ever loved another person?"

_You, in a different life, _he thought. The other demon was quiet, much to his relief. If it spoke, he wondered if Daniella would hear it, her face that close. "Yes."

"I won't pry." Daniella promised him, squeezing his hand lightly. "I just wanted to know."

"Why, if I may ask?" A soft breeze blew past them and Edward quickly pulled his long hair back to hide It.

"I…used to date someone. Back in London." She said slowly, feeling Edward's muscles tense. She added quickly. "Don't freak out, it wasn't that long, and nothing really happened."

"Did you love him?" Edward asked, maintaining the best poker face he could muster but on the inside dying to know what had happened.

"Yes…no…I think I did." She said after a pause. "You see, my grandmother died five months ago, but…he was the main reason I left London."

"Tell me about it." Edward said politely.

"I used to dance, right? Well, I got very competitive and danced under Maestro Delacour. Everyone who he took under never lost a competition, but he was…well, he was a drama queen. Once you won a championship he wouldn't take you anymore, and he liked to believe that dance contests are ten percent dancing and ninety percent drama. He was impressed with my talent and took me under, and I was paired with this guy…

"The thing was, he and I, we danced ballroom dance competitions, and Delacour believed that our dance wasn't perfect unless we could let people believe there was any passion between us. And so we won division after division, until even both of us believed that what we had on the dance floor was real, and we started seeing each other until…"

"Until?" Edward asked after she was quiet for a long time, the sunlight nearly gone and making it harder for him to see.

"Until I found him doing splits in bed with another dancer in Delacour's studio, if you catch my drift." Daniella said bitterly.

"He strayed away from your relationship." Edward clarified, and he felt her shake her head in confirmation. "So you left London?"

"Not exactly…" She said guiltily. "I found out the day after the semi-finals—we were set to compete in the finals, which was in two weeks.

"I was furious, and I wanted out. I asked Delacour—he knew, by the way—to get a new partner for me, but he didn't want to: he believed that dancers were like lovebirds, and after you've had one partner, you could never dance with a substitute and you wouldn't be at your best.

"I had two options: leave the entire dance competition along with my dignity and self-respect, or pretend to be in love with the man who broke my heart."

"Daniella…" Edward wanted to stop her; he knew what she chose.

"I thought I didn't have a choice." Daniella sobbed, the tears beginning to flow. "I worked so hard to get where I was, and I didn't want to let a little thing like infidelity keep me from winning. I won, by the way. But after a while, I realized it wasn't just winning the national championship, I was trading my self-respect for a cup that isn't even pure gold.

"I was so mad at myself, I moved back here after a month." Edward caressed her face, wiping away a tear from her thumb. "I never told anyone—obviously Delacour knows, and probably half the dance competitors in London—but I just…don't want to get involved with anyone until…well, now you know."

Edward took her in his arms, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry," Daniella sniffed after a while. "I just felt like it was the right thing to do—tell you a reason why I don't want to go back to London. But if I'm going with you…"

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Daniella chuckled quietly. "Something about you makes it easy for me to just tell you everything."

"You can always tell me anything, Daniella, my lovely." Edward whispered softly. "Anything."

In the dimming light, Daniella pulled back, their eyes locked in a gaze, and for that moment, they didn't say a word but they understood each other very clearly. Edward leaned closer, brushing her lips with his. He placed his lips on hers, and for the first time in years felt like a vulnerable human once more. He placed his hand on her back and pulled her closer, and he felt her part her lips, making him press even farther.

After what felt like a lifetime gone by, Edward pulled back. "I better make sure you get home safely."

"Oh, right, I have a house to get home to." She joked, and Edward leaned for one last kiss.

"Even though we've only met, I love you, Daniella Mott." Edward cooed in her ear.

It had been a month since her incident with her dance partner, and although she thought she would never saying it again, she found herself dying to say it. "I love you too, Edward Mordrake."

~0~0~0~

It was almost eight in the evening when Daniella parked the car in front of the Mott Mansion. Daniella felt so sad that the day ended, but at the same time so giddy in love as though she had never known love until now.

"Goodbye, Daniella, my love." Edward, a gentleman as always, kissed her hand, and she curtsied goodbye. She watched him walk with his cane out the gate, willing him to come back.

She turned around and yelped to see Mr. Clown staring at her at the half-opened door, scaring her with his smudged, pale make-up.

"You're not going to tell my mother, are you?" She asked dryly, and was relieved that she saw him shake his head slightly. Her mother would send her to a convent if she found out that her daughter made-out with a man offering to take her to London after a day of meeting.

"Is that your gig?" She asked curiously. "You don't talk to entertain."

Mr. Clown simply stood there, holding the door open for her. Daniella got in, smiling politely at him. By the look of his dirtied clothes, she can only imagine what he and Dandy had been up to the whole day.

She passed him by the door, but stopped when he placed a firm hand on her arm. His face—or at least the eyes not hidden by his mask—was blank, and in the dark he looked scarier than normal. But from his pocket, he pulled out a poppy, pulled out her hand, and placed it on her palm.

"I don't…understand." Daniella said politely. "I'm sorry."

He pointed at the gate, and then with his hands formed a heart shape. "You think I love that guy?" She offered, and he nodded vigorously. "Well, aren't you an observant clown."

He pointed at her mother's portrait in the foyer, and then made a gesture by placing a finger in front of his mask. "Yes, Mr. Clown, do not tell mother. Please."

He nodded vigorously once again, clapping his hands and jumping.

"You're not that scary, are you?" Daniella smiled. "Where is Dandy?"

He yanked her hand and led her to Dandy's playroom, where he was nowhere to be found. He handed her a sock puppet, taking another one, and motioned her to play with him. _Maybe he's just tired. _Daniella thought, and played with the poor guy.

"Uhhh, what are you doing?" Dandy stormed in, standing over Mr. Clown. "You're _my _friend, not _hers_. I didn't give you permission to leave."

He turned to his sister. "When did you get here? Mother left around noon for the Fairchilds' party and tried calling you twice—you're in so much trouble, Danie."

"When was the last time she called?" Daniella asked icily.

"Five in the afternoon."

"Well I was asleep at five in the afternoon," Daniella said innocently. "You just didn't bother checking my room."

"No you weren't!" He yelled. "You were out with your _boyfriend_."

_At least I have someone who loves me. Apart from mother, who else do you have? _"Uh, yes I was." She said persistently. "If you don't want mother to know why you were dancing with me the whole night last night, then I _did _arrive at four and fell asleep at five."

"You wouldn't." Dandy narrowed his eyes.

"We're twenty-two, Dandy." Daniella countered. "And as you said, I have a boyfriend, and you don't have a girlfriend. Imagine what mother would say if she found out you weren't trying to give her grandchildren.

Dandy was a man-child, but he was also, to some degree, smart. "Don't! Fine, you were here."

Mr. Clown huffed as if to laugh. "Shut up!" Dandy yelled at him. "Come on, let's go to the bus."

"The what?!" Daniella exclaimed. "You know how mother feels about you and public transportation."

"It's our clubhouse, sis—no girls allowed!" Dandy added quickly. "By the way, mother says you can't leave because she's going to a spa with her friends and doesn't want me alone."

"Are you even going to stay in here tomorrow?"

"Of course not," Dandy scowled. "It's boring here—with or without you. Tell mother I'm sound asleep or something, I'll be home late."

"And tomorrow?" She asked as he passed her to the door. "What then?"

"Don't tell mother that I was gone the day and you can procreate with your boy-toy here at home as much as you want for all I care. Deal?"

"What time is she leaving?"

"Before eleven, why?"

"Then she'll call around one in the afternoon—stay until then so she'll hear both of us."

Dandy thought about it. "Fine, but after she calls, I'm gone."

"Deal."

"See 'ya, Daniella." Dandy strode out of the playroom.

Mr. Clown waved at her like a child. Daniella graced him a smile and waved back.

_What a perfect way to end a day, _Daniella thought dryly.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is a non-cannon version of the events of Edward Mordrake Parts 1 & 2, but there are some similarities. From this point on, spoiler alert! **

**Monday-Thursday is reserved for college stuff, so expect the next chapter by this Friday (Friday in Southeast Asia, so like Thursday night in the US), where Daniella gets closer to finding out the truth about Edward.**

Chapter 8

As soon as he disappeared from Daniella's sight, Edward teleported away to the Freak Show, hiding in the green mists. He knew he had to make a choice soon, and when he thought about it, he had to options: he could break her heart and abandon her, or he could kill her, either of which were not something Edward wanted to do.

For the first time, he wished he were just human once more.

"You've been quiet throughout all that." Edward told It.

_Have I? Well, really not much to say, since you won't listen. Are you going to kill her, or not?_

"Of course I can't kill her, she's not even a Freak." Edward snapped.

_And you were supposed to kill someone yesterday, weren't you? We're breaking all the rules, might as well this too if it'll make you happy._

"Silence!" Edward said hoarsely. He was back in the Freak Show intent on finding a real Freak, should he be forced to hold onto to Daniella before leaving at the last possible moment. The thing was, if he wasn't going to take Daniella, the one he took would have to be the most corrupted, most freakish and vile freak that would make it worth his while to adding to his coterie. _But the question is, which one?_

He went to Legless Suzy's tent. _No, she was inspired by her sin to be a better person. She has no shame._

Paul, the Illustrated Seal. _He and I are not very different: he with the deformed arms, and I with a second face; in another life where we were normal, we could have been great._

The pinheads were definitely out of the option.

_Just take someone and be done with it, _Edward chastised himself. But he knew that the moment he killed someone, he would have to be gone. And if it wasn't going to be Daniella, he would hold on until the last possible moment before he would leave.

~0~0~0~

Edward spent the night watching Salty and Pepper play, acting like children, wishing he had their carefree lives. In a different world, he would have been happily married to Beatrice and would grow old with children and grandchildren possibly as playful as the pinheads were. But instead, It plagued his life and here he was, stuck between two impossible decisions.

He got up, disappearing in a mist of green smoke and going to the Mott Mansion. He appeared just in time to see Daniella's mother leave in her car. He wanted no more than to appear to Daniella in her room, but realized one thing: no one was celebrating Halloween anymore. If Daniella caught him in his "costume"…

An idea crossed his mind and he teleported to her brother's closet. Edward browsed Dandy's clothes, selecting a simple dress shirt, vest, and shorts. He changed in an instant, brushing his hair back to cover It and putting on a gray fedora from Dandy's accessories before reappearing just below the balcony of Daniella's room. He searched the grass for tiny pebbles and, after seeing movement inside her room, began throwing them at the door.

Daniella looked herself in the mirror. Whether or not it was the happy feeling of being loved by someone as amazing as Edward, she decided to wear something pretty even if she wasn't going out. She picked a blue floral sundress with a white belt in the waist—she had worn it the last time she felt happy, and admiring herself in a different light for the first time made everything better. She just finished drying her hair when she heard the tapping on her balcony door. She opened it and smiled as she saw Edward below in the lawn, dressed in an outfit that could have belonged to Dandy or any white upper-class male. _Well, he wasn't going to wear that old English outfit again, was he?_

"You look different," She smirked.

"A good morning to you too, darling." Edward smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"You said you weren't allowed to leave." He said pointedly. "It doesn't matter then if _I _show up?"

Daniella sighed. "You're amazing. Go in the front door."

Daniella broke into a sprint running out of her room and down the staircase, where Edward was already waiting at the bottom.

"Hello, my lovely." Edward grabbed her by the waist before she could reach the bottom step and spun her around the foyer, kissing her on the lips afterwards. _So this is what it's like to be human. _"I missed you—thought you wouldn't mine my intrusion with your day with your brother."

"Of course not," She turned to yell at the kitchen. "Dora, we're having company for breakfast."

"Who's Dora?" He asked as he led her to sit next to him in one of the couches.

"My mother's maid," Daniella explained. "Been working for her a few years before I left for boarding school—the closest thing to a mother in this house, actually."

Looking at her, sitting casually next to her on the foyer, Edward knew his decision. He couldn't bear to kill Daniella, as well as any chance of happiness she can have with someone from her own world. It will hurt him—almost as much as it will most likely hurt her—but between the choices, only this choice lead to a possible future. Dead and one of the members of his troupe of souls, there was no telling whether or not Daniella would be her normal self or nothing but a silent being that helped him kill his future Freaks if he did kill her.

"Who do we have here?" An African-American woman in an apron came out of the kitchen and caught the two lounging on the couch.

"Dora, this is Edward Mordrake." Daniella stood up and motioned him to do the same. Edward waited for the name to register in Dora's face, and sighed when she didn't.

"Hmm, handsome," Dora said dismissively. She menacingly inched closer to him, waving a spatula near his face. "Harm Danie in any way and I will whoop your little white butt out of this town."

Daniella suppressed a laugh, and Edward smiled. "Yes madam."

"Good," Dora huffed. "I'll be watching you."

She turned back to the kitchen but stopped mid-turn. "Will your brother be bringing that weird clown of his?"

"Probably." Daniella shrugged.

"Yes he will," Dandy entered from the front door, his clothes already dirty so early in the morning. Behind him, the clown walked in, waving at Daniella.

"I guess we're babysitting." Daniella said softly, leading Edward to the dining room.

"Nice outfit," Dandy looked at Edward approvingly. "Something I'd wear—in fact, I think I have that vest somewhere in my closet."

~0~0~0~

Surprisingly, Daniella enjoyed her morning with Edward, Dandy, and Mr. Clown. The clown entertained them, refusing to join them as they ate. Edward was a gentleman through and through, patiently getting along with her brother despite his sudden tantrums at the slightest issue.

Edward felt like he was with a family of his own for the first time. In another life where he lived a human and married Daniella, he would have woken up to this life every day, enjoying the moment with her and possibly their own children. He would have gotten better entertainment, that was for sure, but he was remotely funny…for a child.

True enough, the twins' mother called after they were done with lunch. She told Dandy to be a good boy and—oh yes, send Daniella her love as well. Afterwards, Dandy and Mr. Clown left for wherever their secret club was, leaving Daniella and Edward at the mansion.

"I want to show you something." Daniella pulled Edward in an embrace as soon as Dandy walked out the gate. "My favorite part of the house."

"Very well, darling." Edward grinned. Like a little girl, Daniella led the way, running up the stairs and down the hall. She led him to a large double-door entrance, and before she could open it, Edward put a hand on it and pulled it open.

Inside was a library a bit smaller than his own back in London, but it was very similar. In the middle of the room was a white grand piano, shining as the rays of the sun shone down from the glass ceiling above it.

"Do you play?" Daniella asked as he walked towards the piano in a trance.

"Yes." He replied softly, sitting on the stool. It had been centuries since he had seen a good piano—in his world, he was stuck with the dingy, off-key piano he used while in his own Freak Show. He gently pressed the buttons, delighted at the sound of a perfect piano.

He looked up and patted on the bench, scooting aside to let Daniella sit beside him. "I used to, at least. It's been a while."

He let himself go, losing himself to the harmonious sound. When he was done, Daniella was staring at him, her mouth slightly open.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" She asked quietly.

"I…I played a lot when I was younger." It was technically the truth, _two hundred years younger. _"Do you?"

"I forgot," She admitted sheepishly, standing up. "I haven't been in this room for a while now."

"Have you read everything here?" He got up, examining the bookshelves filled with old books.

"No," She replied, climbing a ladder. "But daddy did. I was more of a Shakespeare person."

Daniella pulled out a book and climbed down, Edward helping her off at the last step. She led him to a nearby couch and opened the book to a random page. "Romeo and Juliet," She said quietly. "My favorite play."

_Farewell!-God knows when we shall meet again.__  
><em>_I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins__  
><em>_That almost freezes up the heat of life:__  
><em>_I'll call them back again to comfort me;-_

She pulled her feet up, leaning on Edward as he read with her, wrapping his arm around her.

_How if, when I am laid into the tomb,__  
><em>_I wake before the time that Romeo__  
><em>_Come to redeem me? there's a fearful point!__  
><em>_Shall I not then be stifled in the vault,__  
><em>_To whose foul mouth no healthsome air breathes in,__  
><em>_And there die strangled ere my Romeo comes?__  
><em>_Or, if I live, is it not very like__  
><em>_The horrible conceit of death and night,__  
><em>_Together with the terror of the place,-__  
><em>_As in a vault, an ancient receptacle,__  
><em>_Where, for this many hundred years, the bones__  
><em>_Of all my buried ancestors are pack'd;_

It sounded so accurate, so relatable to Daniella's possible situation that Edward squirmed. _I'll miss her. _Gently, he closed the book for her, and turned her head to kiss her on the lips. It felt so warm, in the coolness of the library, that Daniella turned to face him, lost in the bliss of the moment.

Edward lost himself as well, leading her to lay down on the couch. He started to lower his head, kissing below her neck, and he pinned her arms above her head. Daniella groaned, but immediately opened her eyes and gasped. "Stop."

Edward bashfully let her go, straightening his shirt. "Forgive me…I, I forgot myself there."

"It's fine." She smiled shyly. "I did too. It's just…"

_Just what? _And that was it: she didn't know. If she was saving herself for someone, it was probably for Edward, since he was the only one she'd consider marrying, so there was no point in stopping. But for what: a society that wouldn't even know? Her mother, who controlled so much of her life that her presence would control this part as well?

"You don't need to explain," He brushed her troubled face with a tender hand. "I won't try that again unless you will it."

"Thank you," She said graciously.

"And of course, this is just between us," He promised, standing up. "Since we found Shakespeare so arousing, what else do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

~0~0~0~

By dinner time, Dandy was still nowhere to be found and Daniella and Edward had dinner served by Dora. After dinner, Dora offered to clear up the table, only for Daniella to insist that she helped, leaving Edward at the table.

"Uhh, Danie, you okay there?" Dora asked as she entered the kitchen. "You have got a man in the dining room as fine as hell and you'd rather be doing dishes."

"Everything's fine, Dora." Daniella said a bit too quickly as she dumped the plates in the sink. She had never washed a dish in her life. "Dinner was amazing, I don't wanna trouble you with too much work."

Daniella was so engrossed with trying to seem like she knew what she was doing that she didn't notice Dora leaning on the counter next to her. "Is this because of what happened in the library?"

Daniella grimaced, putting the dishes down. "Wait, you were there?"

"I was cleaning then I saw you." Dora said defensively. "You seemed so in it, but then you stopped. What gives?"

Daniella scoffed. "Oh Dora, I can think of ten reasons why I shouldn't be making out with my boyfriend in the library."

Dora leaned in closer. "I'm listening."

"Number one…" Daniella started, but then exhaled. "I got nothing.

"Girl, you've changed." Dora complained. "It took alotta nerve to do what you did to go to London, but when you returned, I didn't see that girl with fire in her eyes, I saw that same girl who followed her mother by the leash. And here you are, with an Adonis at your beck and call, and you'd rather be doing dishes and holding him back."

Daniella tried not to think about her dance partner. _It was a simple mistake, _She told herself. _It didn't hurt anyone, and it didn't change you. _"It's…it's complicated, Dora."

"Daniella, it's simple: you're living it all wrong." Dora said liberally. "I don't know what you did in London to make you so scared of big changes like your mother, but I don't like it—what happened to the Danie who knew what she wanted and got it? That was the Danie who saved herself and went abroad to follow her own path. Now what?"

"What now, Dora?" Daniella asked.

Like the maternal care Daniella always needed, Dora placed her hands on Daniella's shoulders. "Follow your heart—no one's stopping but you."

"Dora…"

"Who then? The mom who wants to trap you to become a baby machine? The brother who couldn't give a shit about anything that isn't him?"

"You know why, Dora."

"That? That's not a reason to stay and hide, that's a better reason to fuck it all and go. Now: who's stopping you?"

She knew the answer. "I am."

"Damn right you are. Now, are you going to keep stopping yourself for reasons that shouldn't exist?"

~0~0~0~

"Daniella?" Edward placed a hand on her resting hand on the table. "Is everything alright? You're oddly quiet."

"I'm fine," Daniella smiled. "Just thinking a bit."

"Well…I have something to confess."

She remembered the same line her dance partner used. _Confess? I caught you in bed, what's to confess? _"What is it?"

"Remember when you asked if I had a girlfriend but I didn't say anything more?" Daniella opened her mouth to protest but he held a hand out. "No, Danie, I want to tell you something about…well, Beatrice.

"Beatrice and I grew up together." Edward started. When Daniella made no reaction, he continued. "And our parents were very close. We were betrothed, arranged to marry, and we were more than happy to oblige—after all, I did love her.

"But something happened, and I ended up not marrying her after all. Before, I used to imagine what it'd be like to get married and start a family…today, I felt that with you. I can imagine waking up to surprise you every morning, spend the day with kids—though I'd never spoil my son like your brother—and then end the day with you.

_This is it, _Edward thought. _This is the only way to let her down gently. I can't kill her, but if I don't do this, I'll kill her hope and ability to love someone when I leave. I have to show her that she can find love again…even without me. _"Daniella, I—"

Daniella sharply got out of her seat, practically jumped on the arm rest of Edward's chair, and kissed him on the lips. "Shut up, Edward." She murmured as she kissed him. Edward, unable to resist, kissed her back, sliding his chair away from the table and pulling her so she sat on his lap. He placed a strong hand behind her head, and he kissed her passionately as she parted her lips. Edward trailed his lips around her lips, her cheeks, down to her neck, and he could feel something stirring inside him as she gave a soft groan.

Daniella pulled back, her eyes intensely boring into his. "I want you too, Edward." She whispered.

Neither could remember what had happened, but Daniella ran leading him to her room, locking the door behind her. She knew downstairs, Dora probably saw the whole thing. _And for once, I don't care, _she thought as Edward pushed her against the door.

Daniella raised her arms and Edward pinned them up with his arm, his other hand pulling at the tie under his vest. "I love you, Danie." He muttered under his kisses. "Are you sure about this?"

Wordlessly, Daniella grinned as he planted another kiss on her lips. She broke her arms from his hold and began tugging at his vest until it came off, and then pulled at his shorts as she lead him to her bed, pulling him on top of her.

Edward removed her belt and unzipped the back of her dress, helping her slip out of it until she was in her underwear. He got off her for a while removing his clothes as she watched with a hunger in her eyes. _Wow, so this is how it works. _

He wanted her so much—the room was dark, and he removed his fedora—and went back on the bed, pinning her arms and legs with his.

"Are you sure, my love?" Edward asked, knowing there was no going back.

"Yes," It was a plea. Without another word, Edward ripped the rest of her underwear, exploring the rest of her body in the dark. It was too late to do anything else. He reached down, working his fingers as she writhed and groaned underneath him.

"I love you, Daniella." He held her hand as he pushed himself inside her. Daniella moaned in pain and ecstasy, gripping at Edward's hand.

**A/N: (sudden realization that I am too much of a virgin to write a sexy scene without laughing in front of the laptop and heavily editing parts that sound funny ;_;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! :D Expect the next chapter to come out this Saturday (Asian Saturday, or Western-time Friday night xD)! Thank you so much for your awesomely awesome support, I luv you all 3**

CHAPTER 9

_So much for not making it any more complicated than it already is, Edward._

Edward lay awake next to Daniella, curled up against his naked body. Her wavy brown hair sprawled out in a mess, and he could smell her strawberry-scented perfume mixed with the cold air. The tip of a sunrise was just penetrating the horizon, and Daniella was beginning to toss and turn in her sleep.

"It's not like I planned it." Edward said defensively.

_But still, you've just made it a lot harder—for Daniella and for yourself. You're going to have to kill her now._

"Who say I'm going to kill her?"

_You lay with her, that's probably about it. How do you think she'll take it once you leave?_

Although he hated to admit it, It was right—it would break Daniella's heart, unless…

_You could do it, you know. _It said in a casual voice. _Kill her and leave with her—otherwise, you'll never see her again. The Freaks will never perform on Halloween, now that it knows you exist, and Daniella will be left here. Kill her, and her death will be blamed on whoever it is that brings souls to Papa Legba instead of us._

There was _some _sense in it. _But morality? _Edward asked himself. He looked at Daniella, peacefully asleep in his arms. He imagined the life he was giving her if he left without her: she would be broken, but at least he would not deny her the life she deserved to live. She was not a freak like him, and she didn't deserve to die as early as he did because he loved her.

She was going to live because he loved her.

~0~0~0~

The sun was up at nine in the morning and Daniella was still asleep. With his index finger, Edward twirled a lock of her hair, accidentally pulling a strand off.

"Ouch." Daniella said dryly.

"How long were you awake?" Edward grinned.

"A few minutes ago." She grinned. Edward pulled her closer, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Edward…"

"Yes, my lovely?"

"I want to go with you to London."

Edward paused to straighten himself. _Told you. _"Daniella…"

"It will be amazing," Daniella gushed. "Going back. I felt more at home there than I do here."

"Danie," Edward took her hands in his. "You do realize what that means if you move there, right?"

"Of course I do," She pressed his hands.

"You'll have to go through a lot…"

"I don't mind."

"It'll be hard to see your family again."

"I _really _don't mind, trust me." _They'd never been family since daddy died. _

"Daniella…"

"Edward." She smirked.

"Daniella, I love you," Edward kissed her forehead. "But—"

"And I love you too," She cooed. "And I'd follow you anywhere, even if it kills me."

_Even if it kills her? Well, well. _It was tempting. "Daniella, it's not as easy as you might think—I'd want you with me, given, but you not afraid? You do not even know me, as you have said before."

"And I have a long time to figure it out, right?" She smiled. "Edward, you don't even know who I am, either, but at this point I wouldn't really care about any other little thing you forgot to tell me."

Edward brushed the back of his head. "Really?"

"Anything." _She's Beatrice all over again, _Edward thought delightfully.

"Well, then….Daniella, I—"

"DANIE!" Dandy's feminine voice yelled as he banged on her door. "GET UP, GET DRESSED, NOW!"

"Oh shit!" Daniella gasped, jumping out of bed. Calmly, careful not to show the back of his head, Edward embraced her.

"We'll talk tonight," He promised, kissing her goodbye. He quickly got dressed while Daniella covered up her body with a robe. As soon as he got dressed, he got out the balcony.

"How are you getting out?" Daniella whispered.

"I'll climb down." He lied. "See you later, darling."

~0~0~0~

"WHAT?" Daniella snapped as she yanked the door open, but Dandy was oblivious to her impatience and stepped inside.

"Get dressed, we have to get out of the house—now." Dandy said urgently, absentmindedly opening her closet and pulling out the nearest dress.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." She said stubbornly.

"Mother…arranged…a _DATE _for me." Dandy said as if he was being kicked in the nuts. Daniella roared with laughter, and couldn't stop after seeing her brother's cheeks turn red. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"It kinda is," She squealed happily. "But why are you going to _me_?"

"Because I can't take Brittany Lipton to the movies," Dandy said matter-of-factly. "My sister comes before any other girl, and I promised to take you to the Freak Show."

"The Freak Show?"

"Just by the forest," He said impatiently. "Look, can we go? If we're gonna lie, I wanna at least watch the afternoon matinee."

"I'm not going with you," Daniella retorted. She was starting to feel the weariness of a few hours of sleep kick in.

"Oh yes you are," He scowled. "What do you want?"

_For you to leave my room. _"For you to leave my room."

"I know…I'll not bother you for a—for a week," He went on his knees. "Just please, please, pleaaaase don't make me go through this."

Daniella couldn't help but feel sorry for her twin. "Fine," She said after he began to whimper. "But I'm driving—God knows how many Buicks you broke while I was gone."

"Three." He squeaked. "Now, get dressed."

"Get out of my room first, she threw a pillow at him."

"Ten minutes," He called behind him as he stepped out the door.


	11. Chapter 10

**Remember when I said Chapter 10 was coming out this Asian Friday/Western Thursday night? xD Had enough free time to write this chapter today. Enjoy! ~Jen**

CHAPTER 10

The twins arrived at Fraulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities before twelve noon, just in time to catch the afternoon matinee. Daniella was frustrated, regretting her decision to drive and getting no sleep, and Dandy's droning voice going on and on about why their mother should stop trying to make him have kids of his own was only making it worse.

As soon as she stopped the car, she looked around—it was empty, save from the carnies she saw walking by the tent. "I thought there was a show here."

"There is," He said, his mood dramatically brightened. "It's just us—just like mother and I last time."

Dandy dragged a sleepy Daniella, paid for tickets and dashed into the tent. _It's not like you'll have a hard time picking the best seats, _she rolled her eyes.

"You sure know how to pick 'em." Next to the lobster boy that gave Dandy the tickets, a pretty blonde watched Dandy run bemusedly. Daniella wondered what was so freakish about her.

"That's my brother." Daniella said coolly. The lobster boy, blonde and quite a looker, grinned at her.

"That's your brother? The name's Jimmy by the way, this here's Maggie." Daniella politely held out her hand to shake his, and for a split second, Jimmy looked like he was amazed someone would want to touch his exposed hands. "You're not from the Tupperware party last week, were you?"

"I just came from a few days ago."

"Oh," He smiled. "You know your brother wanted to join us, right?"

"If you have room for another freak, I'd be happy to sign his release papers." Daniella said dryly, and Jimmy and Maggie laughed.

"You're cool." Maggie said, hopping down the platform. "I see…I see a great sadness in your future, but also it will bring you joy and relief and…I can't tell what the third one is."

"Are you a mind-reader?" Daniella raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Mystic Esmeralda," Maggie bowed. "Enjoy the show."

"DANIELLA!" They heard Dandy's scream from the inside.

"I better go," Daniella rolled her eyes, causing Maggie to giggle.

"Enjoy the show, miss." Jimmy called as she walked on. "It's gonna be a great show."

~0~0~0~

It was a horrible show. The show's starter, a bearded lady, stuttered and struggled to stay still, coughing and wheezing throughout her monologue, and time to time getting her directions wrong. The music hit wrong notes every now and then, the sword swallower choked and pulled his sword only halfway in. The lights were late, and the legless lady fell so much that it was no longer funny. Daniella politely clapped at every act, but took small glances at Dandy, whose face was reddening.

It was when the Siamese twins hit the wrong notes in their song did Dandy scream and ruin the show.

"THIS IS CRAP!" He screamed at the gaping freaks. "IT WAS SO MUCH BETTER LAST TIME!."

"Dandy, sit down." Daniella said firmly, but Dandy kicked the empty chairs to the side to make their way to the bottom of the stage, completely ignoring his sister.

"I HOPE YOU ALL CLOSE DOWN!" He whined, tipping over the music stands and shoving the bearded lady when she tried to stop him.

"HEY!" In unison, Jimmy and another bald, muscled man entered. Jimmy tackled Dandy, pushing him to the ground, and the other man looked in approval. Jimmy got up, grabbing Dandy by the neck. "What do you have to say?"

"Screw you guys," Dandy spat. "I know where I can get more fun with a freak of my own and a bigger audience than yours!"

Yanking Jimmy's arm off, Dandy ran out of the tent, leaving Daniella behind. Without a moment's hesitation, Daniella ran to the bearded lady, seeing her struggling to get up. The rest of the freaks froze, watching the normal, white rich girl help one of their own.

"I'm so sorry about my brother," Daniella said sincerely as she helped the lady up. The woman gasped as this girl brushed a hand on her face, checking for any cuts.

"That's very sweet of you, miss." The bearded lady looked like she was about to cry. "Helping people like us."

"You're people—period." Daniella said firmly. "Who says it's wrong to give you help?"

Behind her, Daniella heard the others whisper. Jimmy smiled gratefully, and behind him, Maggie raised an eyebrow but nodded in approval. The tall woman smiled at her, offering to take the bearded lady—Ethel—to her trailer.

"Thank 'ya Eve, but I'd rather Miss…Mott, is it? Yes, I'd rather have a word with Miss Mott—I think she deserves an explanation for this ruckus."

Daniella nodded, helping Ethel back to her trailer. As she left, she heard the bald man yell to start cleaning up, cancelling the evening show until they can give a better performance. They reached the trailer, a small but quaint space that could pass for Daniella's closet.

"Let me get you some tea, dear." Ethel said quietly, pouring some warm tea from a kettle. "I guess I should apologize for that poor play back there."

"You don't need to explain, ma'am," Daniella said respectfully.

"We're not that bad, we assure you," Ethel pressed on, trying to discreetly pour alcohol from her flask. "We just didn't get that much practice."

"Oh?" Daniella looked around the room, her eyes landing on a photo of Ethel and the lobster boy, Jimmy. _That's her son, _she noted. "It's fine, really."

"You see, Miss Mott…"

"Danie."

"Danie," Ethel corrected. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"No, not really," Daniella grimaced. "There's really no proof."

"Not anymore." Ethel said somberly. "You see, Missm'—Danie—we have this legend for freak shows, and that makes us hesitant to practice on Halloween. But Miss Elsa made us perform and well…we're scared.

"Years ago, there was this English noble: he was handsome, intelligent, and was skilled in fine arts. But the thing was…he had this hideous second face on the back of his head, whispered no-good things only the devil could and drove the poor lad out of his wits. He escaped 'te asylum his family placed him in, and found work in a freak show, showin' off all the talent he got and then gave the audience a big ol' whoop showing that other face.

"So what happened?" Daniella knew she should be out looking for Dandy, but entertaining Ethel seemed the better of the two.

"He was mad—killed every single freak in the carnie before finishing himself off. The legend goes that if a freak performs on a Halloween night, he comes to take one of their own…and Miss Elsa performed."

"So you think he is going to attack?" Daniella asked helpfully.

"I don't think dear, I _know._" Ethel said gravely. "Saw him, right up those stairs over there, asked me to tell my story of…well, it was a shameful story he wanted."

"He asked for a story?"

"Sometimes he doesn't need to ask, sometimes he just gets it out of you." She wailed. "Suzy and Paul, they gave stories even though they didn't want to—Edward made them do that."

Daniella froze. "Edward?"

"Yes," Ethel nodded. "Edward Mordrake."

Daniella felt like an earthquake was consuming her whole body. _Edward Mordrake? _My _Edward? No, that's just a coincidence, of course. _"W-w-what did he look like, Ethel?"

"I wouldn't forget either of his faces." Ethel started. "Handsome in the front, long black hair, eyes the color of the sky, a bit less facial hair than yours truly…and he wore an, well, the old thing Englishmen wore back then. And then there was his face—you couldn't miss it because the hat he wore didn't block it off."

At that moment, every waking moment she had with Edward flashed in her mind.

The first time he laid eyes on her, their first date…_with his hat tipped a bit backwards._

Yesterday…_That fedora._

And last night. _It was too dark to see._

And then there was that story of shame. _I gave away my dignity by pretending to be in love with a man who cheated on me to win a stupid competition. That's shameful enough. And he didn't have to ask me…_

"_Something about you makes it easy for me to just tell you everything."_

"_You can always tell me anything, Daniella, my lovely."_

Daniella wanted to hurl.

"Are you sure?" She could hear the sound of her heart breaking.

"Positive, dear."

Daniella wanted to scream. Edward—her Edward, the only man she could ever love—was a ghost.

"There is…is something else," Ethel was too focused that she didn't notice Daniella's reaction. "Something not in the legend but, when he came to me, I saw the pattern and thought it made sense."

"What did?" Daniella asked absentmindedly.

"The last time I saw him, I was with another troupe—took the fat lady for himself." She recalled. "Before that, old Barbra had cancer—incurable type—and was bound to die. I'm not doing so good myself right now, so I thought…I thought he planned on taking those who were bound to die. Y'know, for good mercy."

And then it clicked. Daniella knew. She understood.

She was scared.

"Thank you for the tea, Ethel." Daniella stood up, shaking. "I better get going."

"Honey, are you alright?" Ethel stood up, but before she could take a step forward, Daniella was running out the door.

Daniella walked as fast as she could, past the trailers, past the busy carnies, past the tent. Her hands shook too much and her head was spinning that she couldn't drive properly, and went past her car. She passed the end of where the dirt stopped and the fields of grass started, walking into the forest. She walked, and walked, and walked, until she heard it.

_Stop. _

"Get out here, Edward." Daniella commanded. "I know you're here."

In response, the wind shook the thin branches and the leaves blew. "Get out here, now." She repeated, her voice stronger, devoid of its sweet undertone.

She saw the green mist, but willed herself not to be scared. Edward appeared behind one of the trees in front of her, his face guilty and sad, back in the "costume" he wore the day they met, though his hat was straight.

"Daniella, my love…" Edward started. Daniella remembered the first time she locked eyes with him, how enchanted she was with him as he stood out against the crowd, how he danced with her throughout a whole song without ever taking his eyes off of her. Now knowing he was a ghost, there was nothing in hers. All Edward could see were anger and tears and betrayal.

He approached slowly. "Turn around." She ordered when he was still a few feet away from her to even touch her.

"Daniella…"

"Turn around!" She yelled.

He looked at her with defeated eyes and looked down. _In a different life, I told you and you accepted me. You loved me for me, and not for what plagues me. I still hope you do, my darling, _Edward thought. He obeyed and turned, giving her a clear view of the demon face that has—and still—plagued every part of his life.

It smiled at Daniella, but only Edward heard it greet her with a cold sneer.

_Hello, Daniella. _


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Daniella…" Edward turned and tried go near.

"No." She held out a hand. "Stay away from me."

"I didn't want to hurt you…"

"You're a ghost, and you didn't tell me."

"Danie, I never meant to—"

"You're a _ghost_!" She screamed. "And what's even worse, a ghost that _killed _people."

"I didn't mean to!" He exclaimed. "It made me do it."

"_It?" _She asked, aghast. "It makes you do things?"

"It can't control me anymore Daniella." Daniella let her guard down, giving Edward the chance to hug her. "I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry, my love."

She sobbed in his arms, unable to think properly. She was so happy this morning. She loved him—she still did, that was for sure, but this happened.

"You were never really going to London, were you?" She asked as soon as she could control her voice again.

"I can't." He frowned. "As the lady told you, I have to kill someone before I leave. To take back to my world."

"And you were going to kill me." She said dryly.

"No, no no no," He promised, kissing her forehead, willing her to love him once again. "I couldn't kill you—I couldn't do it, Daniella."

"So were you planning on leaving me at the airport or something?" She asked. Edward bowed his head. _No, of course not, _she thought sadly. _You _were _going to kill me._

"I thought to kill you." He admitted. "You were so sad, but I couldn't be the one who denied you a chance at your own life. I died at twenty-three, a freak. I knew you had so much to live for and I couldn't let you do that."

"And this morning?"

"I don't know." He bit his lip. "You really wanted to, and for a moment then I thought of telling you and seeing if you really wanted to leave…forever."

Daniella stifled a sob, pushing him away. "So you lied, and then you tried to kill me?"

"It sounds bad if you put it that way."

"And how would you say it?"

"I love you." He cried. "And I would never hurt you, Daniella, even if it would hurt me. And I don't even think I can kill you, Daniella, you're not a freak."

At that, she looked up at him with emotionless eyes. "What makes a freak, Edward?"

"What?"

"You were going to take one of their own, right?" She realized, remembering what Ethel said. "So since they're from Jupiter, you can take anyone from here, right?"

"I don't think it works that way…" Edward assured her. "And a freak is…well, different—we're different from nature's plans for everyone. Like, like, conjoined heads, or no legs, deformed arms, or even like that lady, with too much testosterone in her blood."

"So even a medical thing that someone was born with?" Edward nodded. Daniella laughed bitterly. "Even with someone whose heart is abnormally big?"

"What?"

"Edward, I'm dying." Daniella said quietly. "When Dandy and I were born, the doctors found out that my heart was a bit too much, and it's not going to get better anytime soon. I'm not going to live past thirty years—I've accepted it a long time ago."

Edward looked at her, trying to feel something. He was the reaper of the freaks who dared perform on his death anniversary, and could sense what was so freakish about everyone and the desire to kill them if they are unique, but when he was near Daniella, he couldn't feel that. "You're not a freak."

"Yes, yes I am." Daniella said. "Why do you think you were pulled to me? Ethel was right—you were targeting freaks near death…even if you didn't know it."

"No," He persisted. "I was pulled to you, but it was something else—something that I never felt before. You're not a freak. You're not a—"

_Surprise! _It shrieked, and giggled. Edward felt a jolt, and then a buzz followed. This time, the feeling was familiar.

It was the feeling he felt when he was near a freak worth killing. _Surprise!_

"You knew," Edward said, talking to It. "You knew she was a—one of them. Why?"

_A girl that looked just like Beatrice, also a dying freak._ It laughed shrilly. _How could I miss out seeing your reaction when you found out?_

She was a freak. Edward felt like the shield the monster put that guarded her secret shattered into a million pieces—unless that was just his own dead heart breaking—and he could hear her heart beat very quickly. Daniella was a freak, and he felt the desire to have her as one of his own.

And at the same time, he loved her so much.

"I still love you, amidst that insignificant imperfection." He sighed. "I hope you can feel the same way about my…indiscretion."

Daniella looked at Edward, unsure of how to answer. On one hand, she still loved him. On the other, he lied. He gave her false hope that she and he could have had the happy ending she had always wanted. For a moment, she thought she was going to live the rest of her life—the next eight years—with him, away from the mother who hated her because of her imperfections.

She loved him, but because of all that, she could not even look at him.

"Go away." She said quietly.

"Daniella, my lovely." Edward's voice cracked. "Please…"

"Go. Away." She said even louder.

"You accepted me before!" He pleaded, holding onto her cold hands.

She shut her eyes and screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Daniella opened her eyes. Edward was gone.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

As soon as she stopped shaking, Daniella sped home and locked the door behind her room, not even stopping to say hi to Dora. She lay on her bed, tired and extremely sad—more sad than frightened that she had just slept with a ghost.

She dreamt that she was back in London, in the quiet castle her paternal grandmother owned, Ellwood Castle. She dreamt that she had left, as she always did, and headed for the acres of green land that stretched out beyond the castle. It went on for miles, bordering until just beyond the hills not far from Edinburgh. She knew she wasn't supposed to run, but against everything, she did.

She kept running. And running. And running. And then she stopped and turned around.

The castle was gone.

Daniella woke up screaming, sitting out of bed. The sky was already dark, and her bedside clock showed that it was almost nine in the evening. Groaning, Daniella got out of bed.

"Are you alright?" Daniella's eyes widened as Edward entered from her balcony. "You were screaming in your sleep."

She wanted to scream, but he was so not worth it anymore. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"You did, and I apologize." Edward said in an equally formal voice. "But I need to find out something, since you know that I have to leave soon and…"

"What is it?"

Edward sat next to her dropping his walking stick on the floor just to hold her hand. "Did you really love me?" He asked. "At all?"

Daniella sighed, she was so done crying, it was only going to stress her out. "I did—I still do."

Edward looked down, defeated. "Thank you." He smiled sadly. "So do I. Forever, actually."

He got up, starting back out to the balcony. "Wait," Daniella stopped him, and he obeyed, turning back to her with sad eyes. "I hope you don't go back thinking I ended this because of your…predicament."

"Isn't it?" He asked.

Daniella shook her head. "I'm not that shallow Edward. I love you, and I'd be with you…but you kept me in the dark."

Daniella looked almost like Beatrice, the night Edward told her the same thing, but Daniella was saying she couldn't love him anymore while Beatrice promised to despite his secret. "Oh, my love," Edward said absentmindedly, brushing a stray hair on Daniella's face. "In a different life, I told you the truth and you said you'd love me forever."

"What? I never…" Daniella thought for a moment, and it became clear. "You think I'm the rebirth of you old girlfriend—Bianna, wasn't it?"

"Beatrice." Edward nodded.

"Wow, it's so nice to hear that you loved me because I look like her." Daniella said in a deadpan voice

"You looked like her, but you're definitely not her." He sighed. "Your personality is much more…you, Daniella. I meant that in a good way."

"So why did you love me, if I was anything but her?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "Against all logic, why did you fall for me in a matter of days?"

"I don't know." She answered. "Last question."

"Of course." He hated how they sounded so formal, when just this morning they were planning their future together.

"Why were you there?" She asked. "At the night of my mother's Halloween ball. If you couldn't see I was a freak, and I am definitely not Beatrice, why were you there."

_That's a good question, why was I there? _Edward didn't know, but when he heard a soft laugh, he had an idea where to get the answer.

_You still don't know, Edward? _It sneered. _Look closer. At her heart. It's right there!_

Edward did, but all he could hear was how it beat very fast and he looked away. Then he caught it—at least, a glimpse of it. There was a chain under neck, partially hidden under dress. Edward stepped in front of Daniella, pulling out the chain slowly with a finger. He gently pulled the pendant out from under her dress, pulling out the blue diamond he knew too well.

The Mordrake necklace. _Beatrice. _His head rang. _How did she get the necklace I gave Beatrice?_

"Where did you get this?" Edward tightly grasped the diamond, his last memory of his home.

"It's my great-grandmother's necklace." Beatrice explained. "It came from her grandmother…oh god."

"What?" Edward asked.

Daniella turned slightly pale. "Beatrice Kingsley."

_Second surprise! _It yelled gleefully.

Edward began to question his entire stay here. _Did I really love Daniella, or was it just this pulling me to her?_

_I don't know, _It said innocently. _Why are you asking me?_

He looked at Daniella. She looked just like Beatrice, but he did not fall only for looks. But now that he knew what it was pulling him, he wondered whether or not it really was love. He wasn't so sure anymore. He also wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to know the answer to that.

The clock struck nine times, and Daniella removed the necklace. "Here…you'll want this back, I assume."

Edward took the necklace, examining the unchanged diamond. Beatrice was dead, he was a ghost, everyone he knew was a ghost, and it had not even scratched yet. "Thank you. I must get going." He said formally.

"Very well," Daniella said, equally formal.

Edward passed the threshold of her room and into the balcony, turning around one last time. He was now going to find someone to kill and leave. "I—" He wanted to say goodbye, that he really did love her, but he knew neither of them were really sure now that they knew who Beatrice was to either of them. He looked away, staring at the Ferris wheel of the carnival, disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Edward slid the knife out of Twisty's body. Next to him, Twisty's soul stood looking down at his corpse, looking at the body critically in disdain as though he was disgusted by how it looked.

"Now, my brothers and sisters, let us go." Edward said to everyone, ignoring the lobster boy in the bus. He had seen of the boy save the children, and decided he would be spared without hearing his story—that act was a story on its own.

They walked along the trees, heading back to the back of the carnival where they appeared. Edward walked in front, leading the carnies. The other face was quiet, satisfied that they killed. Now that he did kill someone, Edward wondered whether or not he made a mistake. By the end of the day, he was going to disappear, and he wondered whether or not he should have waited two more days.

Despite what he knew, he could not get Daniella out of his head. _I did not really love her, _he told himself over and over.

_So why are you still thinking about her? _It wasn't the head that talked, but his own self.

_Because I stayed for four days here just for her. Of course I'll remember her, but does that mean I love her?_

In his pocket, he felt the shaking of the Mordrake necklace. He still couldn't get over the fact that Daniella was Beatrice's descendant. He remembered the night he escaped Bedlam, returning home to find Beatrice married to a Kingsley less than a month after he left. Part of him wished he should have left it with Daniella, but he sighed, realizing it was too late.

Edward halted as he saw Daniella's car parked in the forest. The heat from the front of the car was still sprouting, so he knew she just arrived. He turned to the others, gazing blankly at him.

"Go on," He said. "Wait in the carnival—I shall be there shortly."

The others obeyed without question. Twisty gave the car a long look before staring at his new master and walking slowly away.

Edward remembered this place. The road was not far and so he walked in one direction until he saw it: the clearing where he and Daniella first kissed.

And there was Daniella, watching the starry sky.

He was hesitant to catch her attention, having crept up there quietly. He had been telling himself—willing himself—to move on, but the fact that fate made Daniella drive to where he would pass felt like it was meant to mean something.

Wordlessly, he sat on the ground next to her.

"A lady shouldn't be out in the open." He said quietly, accidentally, brushing his gloved hand against hers yet feeling the spark he did when they were together. It was like flint and steel sitting next to her, with the smallest of sparks threatening to burn him.

When Daniella didn't respond, Edward sighed. "What brings you here?"

"I don't know." She said in an eerily calm voice. "The mansion was suffocating me."

"Your mother's home?"

"No," She smiled. "I just needed to get out—plus, Dandy's not yet home so I have that going for me."

Edward smiled back, though they were more engrossed looking at the stars than each other. "But why are you here, Daniella?"

Daniella sighed in exasperation. "I…don't know. I guess...I guess I'm just really tired."

"Of what?"

"Getting hurt." She looked at him with shiny eyes. "Getting disappointed—or maybe it's just my luck that when I try to put myself out there, I'm just gonna keep getting hurt.

Edward scooted closer to her to listen, and she continued. "Dad died, I lost my dignity to a cheater, maybe mother and Dandy fit somewhere in the equation…and then there was you."

"I am truly sorry, Daniella." Edward told her, gently taking a hand in hers. "I did not mean to go that far...but then…"

"No need to explain." Daniella said serenely. "So…which carnie did you kill?"

"Mr. Clown." Edward said, and Daniella looked at him in surprise. "He's a monster, Danie. Kidnapped those kids and murdered those people—still couldn't find the monster in himself. You have that lad with the fingers to thank for saving the children."

She remembered Jimmy, bright-eyed, blonde haired Jimmy that she could have liked if he weren't a few years younger than her. "So that means you're leaving?"

"Before sundown today." He said sadly. "I'll never forget you, Daniella Mott."

"Neither will I," She said amicably, squeezing his hand. "You're not coming back?"

"Well, the Freaks here will certainly never perform on Halloween again," He smiled, remembering all those who he spared. He wondered if he made the right choice sparing that obnoxious woman, Elsa. "And there are only a few freak shows left in the world, my—Daniella, so chances are I may never return."

Daniella couldn't resist and leaned on Edward, for old time sake. "I'll miss you—at least you're in peace now. I promise you, Beatrice was happy."

"What do you mean?"

"The Ellwoods kept the diaries of their ancestors." Daniella explained. "Beatrice didn't have that many diaries—died having my great-great-grandmother. But she _was _happy, I promise you, Edward. And now you will too."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're leaving right?" Daniella forced a smile, no matter how sad she was to see him go. "You'll be back in your world."

_Yes, but why am I so hesitant to leave? _Edward wondered. He had to go, and started to pull himself up.

…and then realized he was contented where he was, sitting next to her.

_Daniella's not Beatrice, that's for sure. _He heard something, almost in his voice but wasn't his, and realized it was not the demon talking, but something else, even deeper in him that It could not corrupt. _She doesn't have to be Beatrice, does she?_

Edward realized that he knew all along: Daniella was not Beatrice, but he loved her because of it.

Throughout his stay, he remembered Beatrice whenever Daniella said or did something Beatrice once did, but that was it. Daniella was a totally different person, yet Edward found himself falling in love with her. Beatrice would always have a place in his heart, but Daniella was the one who held the heart in her hands.

And even if he would probably never see Daniella again, he would gladly give her his heart.

"It shan't be the same, though." He said quietly. "I'll miss you."

Daniella turned to look at him, their faces really close. "I'll miss you too." Amidst the cold evening breeze and the fact that Edward was a ghost, she felt a warm, almost hot tension between them. A gust of wind knocked Edward's hat of and blew out the hair covering his face. She loved Edward, but anything romantic beyond that point was illogical: she was never going to see him again, he was a ghost, she was wasting her time, and even if she did try to do anything, he'd be gone. She was…well, she was…_Oh god, I still love him._

"Do you see how beautiful the stars shine tonight?" Edward asked, staring down at her lips.

She didn't look up. "I don't have to look."

Edward let Daniella pull him closer into an embrace as their lips met, sparking the explosion Edward gave into. Daniella moaned as she pulled him further, lying down on the grass as Edward leaned over her, trailing kisses on her lips and around her neck and downwards.

"I see them," Daniella said as she admired the night sky. Edward looked up and grinned, and they laughed as Daniella unbuttoned the front of her dress and Edward pulled his cloak off. In one swift movement, Edward carried Daniella and placed her on top of his cloak, spread out on the grass, and the two instantly and easily gave into their own desires, becoming one with the night and her stars.

~0~0~0~


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"I could just stay here forever." Daniella sighed dreamily as she and Edward watched the sun rise on the horizon, her back to an old oak tree, Edward lying down, his head by her knees.

"I should never have done it—killing that clown." Edward wondered where his souls were, but put it in the back of his head. This was his last time with Daniella—he nearly left her brokenhearted and abandoned, and he would be damned if he wasted his time caring about them. "I should have given us more time."

"You would have just prolonged it." Daniella caressed his face, ignoring the visible head under. "I'm happy with just now."

Edward reached in his pocket, pulling out the necklace. "The Mordrake heirloom necklace, it's yours."

"It's from your family?" Daniella asked.

"I gave it to Beatrice before we were to marry." Edward explained as Daniella played with his hair. "I had hadn't thought of it after I found out she married."

"You should keep it." She relented. "It's yours."

"No, Beatrice would be damned if I stole something that belonged to her great-great-great-granddaughter." Daniella giggled as Edward got up and then pulled her up to put it on her. He gently wrapped the chain around her neck, kissing her from behind when he was done. "Besides, a trinket so you remember me."

"Of course I'll never forget you." Daniella kissed him back.

"But I do not want you to hold back because of me, is that a promise?" Daniella nodded. "Good, you _must _continue living, right Daniella? Do not let fear be your enemy, my love. Keep on moving, achieve whatever you want to, because my dear girl, I know you are capable of so much more than what meets the eyes—though you are so very pleasing to look at."

"I'll probably go to London after this." Daniella laughed. "After a murdering clown and a suffocating mother, I think I'll be fine, living in Ellwood Castle."

"Don't forget to visit my home, dear." Edward whispered the name of his family seat and how to get there. At the name of the castle, Daniella's eyes widened, surprised that he and the Mordrakes had once lived there. "I'll look for your room, there." She smirked.

"Excellent." Edward clapped. "And promise me you'll never drive here in the middle of the night ever again? What if I wasn't the one who saw you?"

"Fiiiine," Daniella pouted.

"Now, let's get you home."

Edward sat next to Daniella as they drove home in occasional silence. _This is it, _Edward thought as they started on the slanting terrain of the hills. He thought leaving Daniella would be the hardest thing to do, and while it still was, he felt light-hearted knowing that he was leaving her ultimately loved and he himself loved in return. When her hand wasn't on that noisy stick that controlled the car and the wheel in front of her, her hand was entwined with his, and Edward felt contented even though he was parting with her for possibly forever. _She'll be happy, and I will too, _He thought, remembering their brief but joyous time together.

And at last, they drove into the mansion, Daniella cursing softly as she saw Dandy's car was back before hers, which was gone when she left at one in the morning. She easily shrugged it off as they got out of the car, one last goodbye.

"So I guess this is good-bye," Daniella smiled, fighting back the tears.

"I bid you farewell, my love." Edward kissed her passionately. They agreed that waiting any longer for sun down would only prolong their misery of waiting, and agreed to part ways while they still had time. "Even if there are no stars where I shall be—"

"I know, I know, I'm a sun or a star or the night—you know I still haven't figured out what you meant." Daniella giggled.

Edward leaned on her ear and whispered. "You are my everything."

Without another word, Edward tipped his hat at her, and she wordlessly curtsied, watching him as he turned and walked towards the gate. He passed halfway through the roundabout and Daniella, scared she would try to run out to him, blew him a kiss before stepping indoors.

Edward walked away in high spirits. He would disappear as soon as the walls covered him, giving Daniella the last chance to look at him. He turned to look back when he passed the gate, smiling bitterly but gladly that she was no longer by the door. _She's a strong woman, _He admired. _I was wrong to think she will be broken—she is stronger than she looks._

He nearly disappeared when he heard the bloodcurdling scream coming from the Mott Mansion. His instincts took over as he ran back. _Daniella! _


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! I would just like to thank everyone's support for this story. Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites, and motivating me to write. After this chapter, there will be two chapters left. I thought really hard whether or not Edward and Daniella would get together, and I came up with the ending in-line with AHS's surprising, unexpected endings. Hope you'll like it! ;)**

CHAPTER 15

Dora's body lay lifeless on the floor, the blood flowing out of her neck and staining the white marble floor. Convulsing to death, Dora looked past Dandy's legs, at his disheveled sister, Daniella. Her mouth was filled the blood that couldn't flow through her throat and instead overflowed upwards, but her eyes gave Daniella what she wanted to say: _Run!_

Daniella screamed, her heart pounding at the gruesome sight. Dandy, in a shredded-up, stained clown costume, turned to stare her down with the biggest grin she had ever seen. On one hand was the mask that looked just like Mr. Clown's mask, on the other, a bloodied knife.

"Happy Halloween, Danie." He said in a strained voice, as though he was weary from shouting. He took one step towards her.

_Of course, _Daniella realized, remembering all the times Dandy was gone with Mr. Clown. _He helped him kidnap those children. Why didn't I figure this out when Edward told me? _The knife was still in Dandy's hand, and with her mood-swing-prone brother, Daniella took no chance.

Daniella never ran faster, her heart beating twice as fast—she prayed she wouldn't pass out from it. She screamed as she ran up the stairs, Dandy right behind her. Dandy leaped up the stairs behind her, catching her heel and making her stumble. He tried pulling her down, but Daniella kicked him in the face with one of her flats, making him groan and slash blindly at her ankle.

Daniella yelped in pain, but struggled to get up and run away before Dandy could climb. She turned right, crossing the hallway. She ran for the veranda balcony, hoping to jump off and run to the Morgenstern mansion for help. She limped towards the door.

It was locked.

And Dandy was walking menacingly behind her.

Daniella felt a tight grip and yelped at the sight of a pale Mr. Clown, sans his mask. With a scared look in his eyes, he tugged at Daniella's arm, signaling him to follow him into Dandy's playroom.

"DON'T YOU DARE ENTER MY PLAYROOM!" Dandy shrieked. "NO GIRLS!"

A second person, a tall black man with large eyes, yanked her in the room before both of them disappeared altogether. Daniella limped back to the door to close them, but Dandy gave a powerful kick that broke the door and knocked her to the ground.

"I told you not to enter." He growled, walking slowly towards her. "Just because you're a stupid girl doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want."

Daniella groveled backwards, her slashed ankle twisted in a sprain. "Dandy, what the—"

"SHUT UP!" He screeched. "You…you think you get to do whatever you want. Leave me with mother in London. Blackmail me into lying to her. And then laughing at my face, stealing what mom paid for _me_. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

Daniella raised her other leg and kicked him in the shin, quickly crawling away, crying. She felt Dandy grab her leg, dragging her to the center of his room's stage.

"Let's do a play Danie," He said in a cheerful voice. "C'mon, it'll be a dry rehearsal—get up."

Dandy kicked her to the side of the stage and began tap dancing, waving at the stuffed toys lined in rows below the stage. "Get. Up!" He whined as he kicked her in the stomach, making her gasp as the air left her. Her heart was beating fast—too fast. _I have to find a way out._

"Hmm, you were never really much of a dancer." He said, looking down disdainfully at his twin. Looking at his bloodied knife, Dandy watched his sister's eyes on it before stomping on her broken foot. Daniella screamed again, knowing that if no one could hear her, she was probably dead.

Daniella looked into her brother's eyes and saw the insanity. _I'm gonna die._

"What about juggling?" Dandy grinned, dropping a bag of juggling bats on her face. Daniella whimpered, feeling the bruised spots on her face. Her vision turned blurry, looking at Dandy looking down at her like a child looking at a lost puppy.

"Well, I guess you're not good at anything." He said with mock innocence. "I guess you can just lay down there while I finish up last night's magic show, ladies and gentlemen: sawing a girl in half!"

There was no doubt that what happened to Dora would also happen to her. She thought of Dora, her only friend in this house…dead. _If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, _She thought bravely. _And I'm not gonna play. _"Go fuck yourself, Dandy!" She screamed contemptuously.

Dandy's cheery demeanor broke, replaced by a sinister glare. "Die, you bitch!"

He raised the knife over her, smiling wickedly as he aimed right for her neck. Daniella knew she was going to die, but she wasn't going to give Dandy the satisfaction of seeing her scared. She willed herself to stop shaking, and she closed her eyes. _Beats dying by someone you love…I think._

She heard a gut-wrenching sound of a stab through skin and muscle, followed the spray of warm, sticky fluid on her face. When she didn't feel the pain that was supposed to follow, she opened her eyes.

Standing over her, Dandy gaped in silent pain, grasping his heart, or at least the blade of the dagger that passed through it. Behind him, Edward stood tall behind him, like a knight in shining armor with fury in his eyes, one hand on the blade that pierced Dandy's heart, another wrapped around Dandy as he convulsed slowly, shaking onto the floor when Edward let go.

Edward looked down on her. "I heard you scream—I just had to come back."

He pulled Daniella up, and she winced when she put pressure on her foot. She tried bending, but her gut still ached from Dandy's kick and she found it hard to breath. Edward let her lean on him, helping her to the couch filled with toys. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my foot—I'm fine." Daniella assured him.

"Thank goodness you're still alive." Edward hugged her tightly before helping her on the couch. "When I saw Dora downstairs, I was scared I was too late until I heard you scream. I thought I gave up killing you just for someone else to do it."

Daniella looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face and dress had a few splats of blood—her twin brother's blood—and her foot was bloodied and her face starting to show signs of bruising. Across the room, it looked like Dandy had finished a fucked up performance, lying in a pool of blood, facing the stuffed toys who gave no applause, his lips curled into the thinnest of smiles.

"I can't leave now," Edward brushed a lock of hair away from Daniella's face, ignoring the giggling of It behind him. "I have to make sure you're okay."

Daniella sighed. "This is going to make leaving so much harder now, now that you're back."

Edward smiled at Daniella's ability to remain calm, despite the fact that her brother was dead and all. She turned away from him and froze, stifling a scream in fright. Standing over her brother was, unnervingly, her brother, only pale and wearing the mask. Next to him were five other pale figures who looked like members from a freak show. There was Mr. Clown next to Dandy, and next to him the washed out black giant, and then a dwarf who looked like he came out of a TV show. On the right, a large woman with cross-eyes next to another woman whose blank stare made Daniella a bit scared. Unlike the others she did not know, Mr. Clown smiled at her, though in a sad, tired, defeated kind of way, while Dandy looked at her as though he wanted nothing more to kill her but something was stopping him.

"Edward…" Daniella had to point at the freaks on the stage, Edward too distracted with her to notice.

Edward took one calm look at the freaks, looking at Dandy with disdain like looking at a bundle of goods that had one extra thing he wish he didn't have. "Leave us."

The freaks, including Dandy, followed, exiting the door in a straight line. Edward turned to Daniella. "Seems like I have myself an unwanted addition—no, it's not your fault Daniella." Edward brushed some blood off of Daniella's face as he caressed her. "Pray I show your brother's soul mercy when I return to my own world."


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Daniella was about to say her good-bye to Edward once more, but her stomach clenched when she heard the door swing open, and her mother came in, walking cautiously. _Oh right, mother's still alive, _Daniella thought, oddly calm.

"Daniella," Gloria turned to her daughter and the man she was dancing with, oddly back in the same costume he wore. One look at her and Daniella knew she had seen Dora's body. Her eyes turned to the stage to see her son lying in a pool of blood, and she screamed. "Dandy!"

She whimpered like a beaten dog as she ran to her son's corpse. "Oh Dandy," Gloria sobbed. "My darling, little son!"

Edward looked at Daniella incredulously, and she shrugged. _Why am I not surprised?_ Daniella thought, wondering at how little she cared for Dandy's death.

Gloria continued to sob uncontrollably, ignoring the other two. Finally, as though someone threw a rock at her, she threw Daniella a sharp glance. "What on earth did you do to your brother?!"

Edward opened his mouth to defend Daniella, but Daniella silenced him with one stare. "_My _fault?"

"Obviously—your brother is DEAD." Gloria wailed. "What infernal things did you do while I was away?"

"_Me?_" Daniella approached her mother, standing tall before her. "Have you seen what that monster did to Dora downstairs?"

"BECAUSE HE'S BORED!" Gloria yelled defensively. "And Dora was a great housekeeper but she was disrespectful to Dandy—of course she had it coming."

"Bored?" Daniella screamed. "And you think that's okay enough of a reason to kill a person?"

"Dandy's been bored for a while now, I didn't expect he'd explode this way." Gloria whined. "I told him a girl of his own would ease his boredom-but no, you had to force him, force_ me_, to cancel his date with the Lipton girl just to watch that god-awful show. Besides, he didn't get the life you had—leaving the family home to do what you pleased your whole life. I'm surprised you're even still here."

"Is that how you remember it?" Daniella asked, frustrated at how dense her mother was. "_I _left to do what I wanted? Mother, you locked me in a boarding school! You tried to control my life and who to marry and how to live! Of course I wanted to leave! You fucking spoiled Dandy, that's why he's such a wreck."

Tears were streaming down Daniella's eyes, memories of her unhappy life resurfacing. Edward wanted to comfort Daniella, to kiss her and tell her that everything would be alright. But there was something about Daniella he couldn't pinpoint, something about her that assured him it was okay to watch on without assisting her.

"No matter." Gloria said quietly, as though Daniella had said nothing of importance. She stood up as she slowly pulled the knife from Dandy's hand. "Someone has to take the fall…and I will not let my son's name be ruined by his freak of a sister—but I'll need prints first."

Gloria Mott was the first one to see the change in her daughter's eyes. Holding the blade, she handed the knife's handle to her internally—_both in mind and body, _Gloria thought spitefully—deformed daughter. Daniella's eyes widened as she knew what Gloria was making her do. Gloria saw the anger leave her daughter's eyes, and was replaced by something else—something deeper she could not pinpoint. Gloria thought it was Daniella's way of looking like a sad dog, begging for mercy, but she snorted. _Such a waste, quite lovely in the eyes, but such a rotten girl. She's a Mott, at least, so she'll get good arrangements before the electric chair._

"Fine." Daniella took the knife, pressing her thumb on the handle.

"Daniella!" Edward cried bewilderedly. "Don't!"

Daniella gave him a blank stare, smiling ever so slightly. "Don't worry, Edward." She gave a half-smile. "I know what I'm doing."

She turned to her mother, looking triumphant as she managed to get rid of her freak of a spawn. _Or so you think, _Daniella thought vindictively. With one swift stroke, Daniella slashed her mother's throat, unflinching as the blood splattered all over Daniella's face and upper body, completely soaking her in blood.

Gloria croaked as the blood spurted out of her throat, looking at her daughter, drenched in her own mother's blood, smiling vindictively, unflinching as the blood continued to soak her. She felt pain, but then slowly felt nothing and eventually, became nothing.

Edward looked on, silently stunned, silently amazed. Behind him, he heard laughter.

_It's over. _Daniella thought, calmly, happily. _It's all over now. _

And then she realized it was all over, including Edward's time in her world.

Edward walked to Daniella's side, staring down as Gloria Mott's body together as it twitched its last ounces of blood out before it stopped. Edward wordlessly slipped his hand in hers. "What shall you do now?" Edward asked glumly.

"I don't know." Daniella shrugged. "I'll survive—possibly thrive."

Now returned, Edward realized how much harder it was to say goodbye now that Daniella needed him more than ever, even if she pretended to be fine. But he would respect this girl's courage and bravery: if she said she could do it, then he knew she sure as daylight that she could do it. "I do not wish to leave you just yet." He confided quietly.

"I never wanted you to leave." At that, Edward pulled Daniella closer, smearing himself in blood as he took her and kissed her passionately. The fates kept telling him to come back to her—_was that supposed to mean something? _Edward wondered.

"I'm so proud of you, my love." Edward thought. _So am I, _It said gleefully. "But in my eyes, you're not a freak. You're perfect.'

"As are you." Daniella hugged him.

Edward looked around, examining the carnage that was Dandy's playroom. "What are you going to do now?"

_Call the police and turn myself in? Hell no. _"I'll think of something." She promised, though she knew that she had to be very careful if she were to walk away from all of this.

"I _will _miss you, Daniella." Edward pulled for the _final _final kiss goodbye. "More than you can imagine."

"Goodbye, Edward." Daniella smiled, trying to keep her spirits up. _It's hard enough to see him leave once, let alone twice. But I must move on._

Edward tipped his hat and walked out the double doors of Dandy's playroom, deciding not to look back in fear that he would never leave until the last moment, which would hurt even more since the deadline wasn't of their choosing. Outside, his troupe awaited him quietly. Sighing, Edward snapped his fingers and the two old male carnies passed behind him and closed the door.

Daniella stood quietly in the room, hearing nothing on the other side. Seconds later, she remembered something, gasping at her mistake. "Edward!"

She turned the knob of the door, but it was jammed. Daniella tried busting the door open, scratching herself by the broken bits Dandy made, but she was too weak to make a difference. "Edward, wait!" She called out, but heard no response.

Desperately, Daniella kicked the door open, and it came off its hinges easily. _I forgot to tell Edward that I loved him back, _she realized just seconds ago. _Stupid, stupid, stupid—I only said goodbye!_ "Edward?"

He was gone. Daniella Mott was all alone.


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: Last chapter, everyone! Thank you so much for making it this far and reading my fan fic! Xoxo**

**(P.S. The episode **_**Pink Cupcakes **_**aired today and I created this ending days ago so there may be very non-canon parts that contradict the outcome of a few characters)**

EPILOGUE

_1956 - Four years later_

The residents of Jupiter and visitors from nearby cities came—just like last year and the year before that. Fraulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities was on its fourth year, lasting four years longer than people expected it to. Four years ago, the entire carnival itself was set to close—but luck was on the show's side and the carnival managed to get the sponsoring it desperately needed, starting with their most gracious benefactor who gave them the kick-start they needed.

But of course, it came at a price, and nobody knew the price until a week before its grand revival, when Ethel Darling, the bearded lady, ran to their trailers to warn them of what was going on. A bitter survivor of exploitation and wrong management, Ethel knew where they were heading and knew that it was every reason to leave the carnival with her son and his fiancé. The new management assured them that they would all be safe, and Ethel remained and died peacefully in her sleep on the management's third year, albeit wrecked with guilt for selling herself out.

Meanwhile, Elsa Mars believed that the benefactors were because of her and her remarkable talent, and her bigheadedness made her the last to realize what was going on. She eventually found out and threatened to go public, but every one of the carnies knew it was too late: she could bring no evidence and would instead be sent to an asylum the moment she tried explaining it to the authorities. And then she got the letter: all the sponsors, including their very first benefactor, wanted Fraulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities, but they didn't really _need _Fraulein Elsa. Elsa eventually sold her ownership, and was last heard living in a grand mansion estate in California.

Only a few originals remained: Ethel, who had no reason to leave, Paul, Ma Petite and Eve, and Salty, whose value had dramatically decreased now that Pepper was in an asylum. New freaks arrived, both deformed and special in mind, hoping to join the thriving entertainment business in Southern Florida for fame and fortune in exchange for displaying their abnormalities.

The carnival was exactly where it stood four years ago, but now its perimeter was circled with high tall fences: the carnival was so famous that it cost you just to get in. The place was also re-done, a blend of the whimsy the child in everyone adored and the modernity of bright lights and safe family entertainment.

The day was special, and instead of opening early in the morning, it opened just as the sun was beginning to set. The main tent was packed with audience members, some even desperate to watch that they paid five dollars to stand. Dell Toledo stood behind the stage curtain, scanning the front row reserved for the sponsors. He checked to see if each family was there, noting the empty seat in the middle. He turned to Paul, who quickly drum rolled the introduction.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" Dell greeted charmingly and was welcomed by a loud roar of applause. "Welcome to the show you have been dying to watch for a while now.

"We've got a great show tonight, one that will leave you mystified and wondering at the wonders of the freaks of human nature. Is it real? Or is it just a trick for your five dollars' worth? We assure you, my dear ladies and gentlemen, all of these freaks and performances are all authentic and here to bring you real entertainment."

The crowd applauded. In the front row, the sponsors were impressed at the response, they would all surely return for the next performance. _Of course they will._ "But before we begin," Dell continued in a formal manner. "We at Fraulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities would like to thank our many sponsors, for without them, this show would not be as good as we have made it for you tonight.

"We would also like to give a sincere thanks of support from our biggest benefactor, for without the support that was given four years ago, our delightful show would have been finished years ago. Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a warm round of applause for Miss Daniella Mott."

From the front row of seats, Daniella stood up and turned to the audience, graciously smiling and bowing at the applause. In a short black dress that was the epitome of a strong, sexy, and successful woman, Daniella confidently took a bow. She sat down a few seconds later, nodding at Dell to start the show. _Can't be kept waiting, _she thought.

Behind her, people gushed in hushed voices over Jupiter's last Mott, who was still a beautiful girl at twenty-six—but underneath that beauty was no longer the same person. Many had known Daniella Mott in their childhood: she was a wallflower, a total pushover who was destined to be a weaker version of her mother. Naturally, what had happened to the Motts four years ago, they thought she was a goner. What else would she be but insane after witnessing three deaths, all of them so very close to her?

They say that after she arrived home after an early-morning drive, Daniella found Dandy murdering their maid and, with her mother in tow, ran to the playroom to hide—nearly getting caught just to save her mother, but instead was only given a foot injury. Gloria gave away their spot—the old, foolish woman—and Dandy tormented Daniella by killing their mother in front of her, spilling her blood on his sister's face. Daniella had to retaliate and, while Dandy was busy enjoying himself, stole his knife and fought him until she stabbed him fatally in the heart. Daniella killed for self-defense, after all, and everyone found out that Dandy was the unknown accomplice of that clown that kidnapped and killed.

But what surprised everyone was what Daniella did after. She did not marry like her mother wanted, although many have tried to win her over. Bachelors would flock to her, and then suddenly run away after one try. Daniella refused to let anyone control her, and there was something in her eyes that made men reluctantly decide not to pursue the matter with her anymore. Most surprisingly, she rebuilt what was left of her father's dying company, reviving and restoring Mott Industries to its former glory and turning a town-based factory into a multi-national conglomerate. Daniella proved to be a natural at running a company, surpassing male-dominant markets and winning over every acquisition like it rained down for her. She was no longer Daniella Mott, the shy, reclusive daughter of the Motts, she was now Daniella Mott, the alluring, charismatic, and eccentric woman who was heir to the Mott fortune in her own right.

But not all had gone smoothly for Daniella. As soon as the dust settled and Daniella inherited everything, the past began to unravel. Free to roam around the Mott Mansion, Daniella uncovered secrets around the mansion, secrets her mother fought to keep, and now Daniella swore to make sure would not fall into the wrong hands now that she had risen so far. In boarding school, Daniella learned that in-breeding families caused deformed offspring—Gloria married her second cousin, her grandmother was her first cousin, and so on and so forth. And then she remembered her own heart, Dandy's insanity, and her mother's…whatever the hell it was. She wondered what would have happened if Dandy had lived, and she realized she didn't want to know.

The idea to buy the freak show on the outskirts of Jupiter came to her months after the other incident three years ago. She had the means and ways of making it happen, and she realized that it was in her interest that she kept it alive. Of course, only a few knew how much the carnival meant to her heart, but she was determined to keep it going.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, Fraulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities presents: The Halloween Spectacular!"

The Freaks came out and started performing, the three-breasted woman and the tall woman performing an opening act, but Daniella was the least bit interested in the performance. She was more interested in the green smoke that was seeping into the tent.

And then she saw him. Her brother, Dandy, pale as a sheet, standing at the side of the stage, next to Mr. Clown, smiling sadly at her. Dandy's eyes were burning with rage and pain, locking into her eyes, and Daniella smiled back smugly. _How's hell, Dandy? _Daniella thought triumphantly. _Happy Halloween._

The others were there too, including the last three she had willingly given in the last three years: the mermaid, the bulldog man, the twins conjoined at the leg. A pang of guilt rushed through her, bus she quickly brushed it away. _It was for a good cause, _she defended to herself. Dandy stopped staring at her and instead looked at something behind her before grudgingly walking away. Daniella's smiled widened as she felt a gloved hand caress her left shoulder and long hair brushing the other side of her face as he leaned to kiss her cheek.

"My love," Daniella turned and Edward leaned forward to kiss her on the lips after another year-long wait to be summoned. He walked away and took the empty seat one chair away from her, patting his three-year old daughter's head affectionately as he passed her. "Edythe."

"Daddy!" Edythe giggled as she climbed onto Edward's lap. Dressed as a ladybug, Edyth Mott was a little darling, with blonde curls and her father's deep blue eyes. Next to her, Daniella, dressed as a witch, beamed at the sight of Edward playing with their bubbly little daughter.

"Hey, excuse me?" Behind them, a man complained loudly. "Tryin' ta watch the show."

Edward sharply turned his head to glare at the man, who got lost in a trance and kept quiet. He turned back to Daniella, taking Edythe's seat but keeping his daughter on his lap. "I missed you so much, my love—the place looks beautiful."

"Yes it is." She smiled warmly before kissing him. Four years later, Jupiter was still against public displays of affection, but when you owned half the businesses in town, nobody dared complain about her being a single mother or anything else. With one arm, he wrapped Edythe on his lap, another arm around Daniella.

"I missed you." Edward kissed her discreetly. "It's been so long."

"Of course I missed you too." She whispered. "I love you."

~0~0~0~

Ethel Darling was the first to know, Daniella could recall. She came up with the plan the moment she knew she was pregnant with Edward's child: she was totally getting close to getting over Edward, she knew she was, but she thought Edward deserved to know. Ethel, despite her illness, remembered the day Daniella helped her patiently but ran at the mention of Edward Mordrake. She remembered how, hours later, Daniella's brother and mother were killed, Daniella was practically unharmed and, nine months later, Daniella was the mother to a daughter with an unknown father.

Daniella didn't know how, but Ethel managed to connect all these together, and although she tried to oust Daniella, she was determined to keep to her plan: she would keep the carnival thriving, so as long as they performed on Halloween so Edward could come every year. Who he killed after that week was his choice, but Daniella was his friend and his lover and she had her lips to his ear and those who had lived to survive another year knew how to keep their mouths shut, as Ethel soon learned.

The first thing she had to do was make sure the carnival survived, because that was the only line she had left to Edward. She made sure the carnival stayed afloat, using her business connections to get it running despite the expense it made to her company. The profits were just an extra perk, but having Edward around for a week for the last three years meant everything to her, even more than her thriving company.

And to their daughter. Daniella knew what it was like growing up without a father—she would never let that happen to Edythe, not if she could help it.

~0~0~0~

The show ended with a standing ovation. Daniella and Edward, carrying a sleepy Edythe, went backstage for an easier exit. Back in the carnival grounds, everyone was in a Halloween costume. Everyone greeted Daniella as she passed, some noting the handsome stranger in an old English costume carrying Daniella's daughter and with his hand in hers—nobody dared say a word about it.

"I have a surprise for you." Edward said quietly as he gently put Edith on the backseat. "I'll show you when we get home and tuck this little angel to bed."

"Surprise?" Edythe's face lit up.

"Not for you, dear one." Edward cooed. "Just for your mother. Your surprise comes tomorrow."

Daniella drove home to the Mott Mansion, where Helen was waiting for them. Helen had been Dora's replacement four years ago. Daniella knew that she knew what was going on, seeing Edward every year, and liked that Helen knew how to keep her mouth shut. She wasn't Dora, but she would do.

"Good evening, Miss Mott, Mister Mordrake." Helen greeted them at the door.

"Miss Helen." Edward said politely as they passed her. The family went upstairs, down the right hall, noting the cemented wall that was once Dandy's playroom. Edythe's room was a big room next to the master bedroom, Daniella's room, which was every little girl's dreams. Edward and Daniella changed Edythe's costume to her favorite pink pajamas and tucked her into bed.

"Will you still be here, in the morning, daddy?" Edythe smiled sleepily.

"Of course, darling." Edward patted her and kissed her forehead. "I love you. Good night, Edythe."

"Good night daddy, good night mommy." Edythe said sleepily, easily falling asleep.

Daniella and Edward left the room quietly. As soon as they were out, Edward pulled Daniella in a tight embrace. "I missed you."

He kissed her gently on the lips. Three years later, he still considered himself lucky that Daniella found a way for them to be together. He was so proud of her, doing so much in that span of time. For the rest of the year, he was trapped in his own world, a hell where It ruled and he was stuck in growing misery, but he managed to keep his sprit up knowing that Daniella and Edythe were waiting, and that week he had with them meant everything. Edythe was perfect, barely a few months old when he first saw her. As for Daniella, there was something different about her, but Edward knew it was a good change, the way she managed to handle herself.

Edward leaned forward to kiss her, and Daniella giggled. She started to tug at his shirt when he pulled her back. "Wait, my love." He held back. "I want to show you a surprise first—at _our _clearing."

They went back downstairs, passing Helen on the way out. "Look after Edythe," Edward called out. "We'll be gone a while, my lady."

Daniella sped through the quiet roads to the clearing. It was overrun with longer grass and the evening mist gave it an eerie feeling. "What's going on, Edward?"

"You can come out now." Edward called out. "Just like we promised."

The air got colder for Daniella and she pulled closer to Edward. From the other end of the clearing, another man entered. His red eyes popped out in the dark, covered in a black overcoat and wearing a top hat similar to Edward's, but adorned with skulls and feathers. His face was ash gray, but looked more like a burned man who didn't crumble into ash.

"Lord Mordrake," He said with an accent, bowing lowly. "This must be your little doll, Daniella Mott, is it?"

"Who are you?" Daniella asked.

"I thank you, by the way, for sending me your mother." He lowered his hat. "The name's Papa Legba, call me Papa."

"The gatekeeper of the spirit world." Edward explained.

"Gatekeeper, and a very big fan of your lover's work." Papa grinned. "Don't worry, doll, I know you'll be coming to me in four years' time—I can hear your heart giving way as we speak.

"Luckily for you, your man and I came to an…agreement." He beamed at Edward, who smiled grimly. "You see, Danie, Lord Mordrake here will never die. You and your daughter however…I can't fix your heart, but I can make you live forever, should you please."

It was like striking a deal with the devil, and Daniella heard enough stories to know how those deals turned out. She was a businesswoman, she needed to treat this like an important deal. "What's the catch?"

"For you?" He asked. "Nothing. But in the future, whomever Lord Mordrake kills goes to _me_, not him, and I will let you live. Simple as that. He chooses whom to kill. You live in good health at twenty-six forever. All I'll do is accept whomever Edward kills."

"It seems too easy of a deal." Daniella narrows her eyes. "How should I know there is no loophole?"

"I can see how four years of working in a suit can make you so trusting." Papa said dryly. "Be that as it may, I respect Lord Mordrake and what he does—it'll be an honor working for him and well, the other one."

Edward heard a gasp from It, for being mentioned. "So you just want Edward to keep doing what he's doing and you'll let me live forever…and live _normally? _Like how I would live if I didn't have this problem?"

"Yes, yes," Papa said impatiently. "Whomever he kills is my property in my world, and in exchange, the two of you live however you want to for eternity…and Lord Mordrake can come and go from the spirit world as he pleases."

"What?" Daniella asked, her heart stopping.

"You heard me." Papa said slyly. "A week, a year, ten years—if you and him can agree to the plan, he can leave the spirit world for all I care. So long as he kills a freak every year, and that soul is mine."

"Surprise." Edward leaned in.

"So, do we have a deal?" Papa held out his hand.

"Wait, what about Edythe?"

Papa's eyes widened. "Ah her. She'd remain three years old forever."

"No." Daniella said. "I won't decide the rest of my daughter's life, and I'm sure she wouldn't want to be a three-year old forever."

"She's right." Edward supported. "If she's getting immortality, I would not want it on her now."

Papa sighed. "You _are _a smart girl. Very well, _you _gain immortality, I open the gates of the spirit world for Lord Mordrake here, and I come back when she turns eighteen to hear her decision—no strings attached."

"Deal." Daniellla held out her hand. Papa hastily took it and shook it. At their contact, Daniella felt a surge pass through her, and suddenly she had never felt more awake.

"Congratulations, Miss Mott." Papa grinned. "Immortality becomes you. And by the way, I congratulate you on what is to come for you"

Papa bowed before retreating to the fog, which disappeared instantly. "Daniella…" Edward called out, holding his arms out. Smiling, Daniella entered Edward's embrace, their lips locked. Within seconds, they were on the ground once again, replaying their last night together.

"Forever?" He grinned as she savagely pulled the ribbons on her dress.

"Literally?" Daniella smiled widely. "Yes, forever."

~0~0~0~

The two returned to the mansion early in the morning. Daniella's dress and hair were messed up and she was wearing Edward's long overcoat throughout the drive. Her back and legs were aching, but she felt so happy after a year of waiting. _Now I'll never have to wait. _She thought happily, glancing at Edward, who was also lost in his own daydream. When they arrived, breakfast was already at the table, with Edythe on her high stool, nibbling on a slice of bread.

Passing the threshold, Edward could hear It muttering—it could go to hell for all he cared, Edward thought. For the rest of the year, he was in the dark, dark place where he and his coterie performed for each other, and when he was not performing with his creaky piano he was waiting for the day that Daniella would summon him.

And it was about to get even better now that she too was immortal and he never had to go back. "Here's to our future then, my love." He kissed her as he helped her push her chair back.

"We don't have to eat, do we?" Daniella asked, amused as he began placing food on her plate. "It's not like I'm going to starve to death."

Edward smiled as he set the plate in front of her. He got a roll for himself, biting into it. "Neither will I, but now that we have an eternity together, I don't mind trying to act like a normal man in a normal family."

Daniella got up, sliding on the armrest on Edward's chair. "Like a normal family?"

"Almost, but not quite." He said invitingly. "But something even better."

He pulled Daniella and kissed her. He took the Mordrake necklace she wore between his fingers. "Of course, it would seem more fitting if I were married to the mother of my child—since I'll be here for a long time, of course."

She froze. "Are you serious?"

He smiled. "You bet I am." He pulled her closer, his hands on her face and their eyes inches apart. "Daniella Mott, will you marry me?"

Daniella laughed. "Really?" For the first time in years, a married life seemed inviting now that Edward could be in that picture. "You mean it?"

"Unless you want to." Edward shrugged lazily, knowing very well that Daniella wanted it.

"Of course!" Daniella smacked him in the shoulder. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Wonderful." He said loudly. They heard Edythe gasp, and they looked at her.

"What's up? " Edythe squeaked.

"Baby, daddy's going to stay." Daniella walked to her and pushed her closer to Edward's seat. "We're going to be together for a long time."

Edward wrapped an arm around Daniella's waist. Daniella smiled at him before taking her seat to personally feed Edythe. Looking at the future Daniella Mordrake and Edythe Mordrake, Edward knew that there was no other way he would want it. For the first time in centuries, he finally felt at home.

"Ma'am," Helen strode back into the dining room. "The Langdons cancelled their trip and are wondering if Thomas can play with Edythe today."

"Who's Thomas?" Edward asked curiously.

"The Langdon's little son." Daniella explained. "Lovely little boy, a bit taken with Edythe too."

Daniella looked at Edythe, talking to her latest imaginary friend. The little angel was extremely smart for her age, knowing a lot of things kids took years to learn in school. Daniella was proud of her daughter, and proud of herself for raising someone this wonderful. Edythe looked back at her with that mischievous smile of hers, mumbling on with her imaginary friend things Daniella couldn't understand. _The daughter of a murderer's sister and a ghost that kills freaks of nature. _She thought with a bit of dark humor. _You'll never have to go through what I did. I know great things will come from you, Edythe. _

As if she heard her, Edythe smiled wider at her mother.

_I like this one better than the last one, _It said menacingly. _At least she provides you with a kill—better than that weak girl who stood before you centuries ago. I'll let her live—maybe._

"You'll never leave, will you?" Edward said coldly. He could now speak freely—Daniella knew his secret, and she was smart enough to know when he was speaking to it. "You vile creature—but you'll never win."

_Will I? _It sneered. _Have you honestly not figured it out yet?_

"What?" Edward asked coldly.

_I was never meant to torment you alone, Edward Mordrake. _It said coldly. _That was just an incentive for being part of you. I was made to make sure your destiny would be fulfilled._

"And what would that be?"

_Lover of a murderer's twin, father to a half-ghost child, reaper to those unlucky at birth, and just recently, hired killer of a gatekeeper—take your pick. Something bigger than heaven is planned for whom that would come after you._

Something about the way It described Edythe made Edward uneasy, but he quickly brushed it off. Edythe was the perfect child, and It could whisper all he wanted, Edward no longer listened. He glanced at Daniella, who was too distracted playing affectionately with their daughter, and Edward knew that, finally, he was home.

Edward looked at Edythe, smiling quietly at her father. Edward felt the face snigger behind him, and then at the same time, Edythe gave a small giggle. _A mere coincidence, _Edward brushed it off, sliding his hand on Daniella's, entwining fingers. _This _was what important, and he would be damned if his happiness would slip through his fingers once again.

~ THE END~


End file.
